


Redemption

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Avant de s'affronter, ils ont tentés de trouver d'autres solutions pour éviter le combat entre eux... Allant même jusqu'à penser à la Rédemption





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Bon voilà, j'ai décidée de me plonger dans un nouveau fandom, avec un nouveau ship, bien entendu.
> 
> Alors, je vous raconte un peu de ma vie passionnante avant de vous laisser lire cette nouveauté. J'ai jamais été hyper fan de Harry Potter. J'ai lu les premiers livres quand ils sont sortis, puis j'ai vu les films, puis j'ai décroché avant la fin de la saga. Le dernier livre que j'avais lu était le Prince de Sang-mêlé et le dernier film que j'avais vu, c'était l'ordre du Phénix.
> 
> Ensuite, est sortit les animaux fantastiques et comme ça faisait partit du même univers que HP, je voulais pas voir le film (le premier). Mon homme m'a pourtant assuré que j'allais aimé, mais je suis têtue et ne voulais pas le voir. Un soir, il m'a bien eu. On regardait un film à la télé et je lui dit, hé c'est pas mal ça, j'aime bien. c'est quoi comme film ?
> 
> et il me répond : Les animaux fantastiques. Le film que je te dis de regarder depuis des mois. D'ailleurs, le 2 sort bientôt au cinéma.
> 
> Evidemment, j'ai été conquise par le film et par le personnage de Newt Scamander (que je n'appellerai jamais Norbert Dragonneau, faudra vous y faire). Donc, c'est tout naturellement qu'en amoureux (mon mari et moi) nous sommes allés voir le deuxième film de la saga et que, lui comme moi, nous en avons été fan de suite.
> 
> C'est donc tout logiquement que je me suis intéressée à Grindelwald (bah, Johnny Depp quand même quoi !) puis par extension à Dumbledore, puis bien sûr, au Grindeldore.
> 
> J'ai donc regardé les trois derniers films HP et lu le dernier livre pour voir un peu le lien avec Les AF.
> 
> Et donc, je me suis mise à écrire.
> 
> Voilà, désolée pour le blabla chiant de début de lecture. Pardon.
> 
> Donc, ceci est une fiction à chapitres (14 en tout pour la première partie) sur les animaux fantastiques. C'est en gros mon imagination qui a imaginé la suite directe du deuxième film à sa sauce.
> 
> Attention aux spoils si vous avez pas vu le film.
> 
> J'ai pas tout à fait tout respecté de la fin du film, surtout en ce qui concerne Croyance et la révélation de Grindelwald. (j'ai carrément pas du tout suivi ça d'ailleurs pour être honnête).
> 
> Ce sera une fiction en 3 parties. La première partie s'appelle Redemption et elle contient 14 chapitres plus ou moins longs. Le premier est relativement court, je voulais juste bien situer où l'histoire commence exactement.
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira.
> 
> Au niveau personnages, il y aura ceux présents dans les animaux fantastiques et certains de Harry Potter qui (normalement) sont censés graviter autour de Dumbledore à cette époque-là, si j'en crois les sources wiki et les livres.
> 
> Homophobes ou toute personne ayant des problèmes avec les histoires d'amour et de sexe entre hommes peuvent passer leur chemin, parce que oui, cette fic, c'est du Grindeldore (et vous vous en doutiez forcément).
> 
> J'ai été obligé d'appeler ceci un crossover parce que certains personnages utilisés dans cette fic n'apparaissent pas (encore?) dans les AF. 
> 
> Rating : Je vais dire M. parce c'est plutôt soft sur le début, mais pas sûre que ça le reste sur les trois parties.
> 
> encore une chose : Norbert Dragonneau s'appelle Newt Scamander, tout au long de la fic et je ne changerai pas cela. Si ça vous dérange, ne lisez pas ou faites le changement dans votre tête.
> 
> rythme de publication : selon les disponibilités de ma bêta.
> 
> Bêta : Calliope (always !)
> 
> Disclamer : Harry Potter et les animaux fantastiques ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont à JK Rowling et on la remercie toujours pour cela.
> 
> Je crois que j'ai tout dit... s'il manque quelque chose, je le mettrai en fin de chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous et toutes

** **

 

 

** REDEMPTION **

.

Albus Dumbldore fit tourner entre ses doigts le bijou qui contenait le pacte de sang qu'il avait passé avec Gellert Grindelwald. Il regarda les deux gouttes du liquide rouge danser dans la petite fiole. Il se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant.

Newt Scamander venait de s'en aller de Poudlard, plein d'espoir quant à une possible destruction du pacte de sang, mais Albus n'était pas certain que c'était possible. Et si ça l'était, il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de le faire.

Briser le pacte, ça voulait dire être d'accord d'affronter Gellert, et ça, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Pas parce qu'il se sentait trop faible face au mage noir, il se savait fort et capable de le combattre voire même de le battre, mais il ne se sentait pas d'affronter son amour du passé.

Enfin, du passé… c'était un peu faux de dire cela. Gellert n'était pas uniquement un amour de jeunesse, non, parce qu'Albus l'aimait encore à ce jour. Et c'était bien ce qui lui posait problème pour l'affronter. Il lui était impossible de même songer à faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Il doit y avoir une autre solution, murmura-t-il pour lui même en serrant le bijou dans sa main.

Il devait y avoir une autre solution, c'était obligé. Il ne combattrait pas Gellert et pas seulement à cause du pacte, mais surtout parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Albus se planta devant la fenêtre de son bureau et regarda le lac s'étendant en contre-bas de l'école de sorcellerie dans laquelle il enseignait en qualité de professeur de métamorphose. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution pour pouvoir éviter un combat entre Gellert et lui. Un combat qu'il ne voulait jamais voir se produire.

Albus se retourna, quitta la fenêtre, mit le bijou dans sa poche de veston et quitta son bureau. Il avait du travail, il était attendu en classe par ses élèves.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsque que Gellert eut laissé Croyance seul dans ses nouveaux appartements qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu quelque chose. Un bijou précieux auquel il tenait beaucoup et qui ne le quittait jamais.

Il regarda de plus près son gilet dépourvu du bijou et se pinça les lèvres, mécontent. Où et quand avait-il perdu sa fiole ? À Paris, au cimetière du Père-Lachaisse ? Peut-être bien ! Ou alors, quelqu'un le lui avait-il volé ? Mais si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cette personne allait bien pouvoir faire de ce pacte de sang qui ne la concernait en rien et dont elle ne saurait de toute façon pas le sens ni la signification ? C'était ridicule. Personne ne lui aurait prit sans raison.

Gellert secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette qu'il prit en main. Il arriverait sans trop de problème à savoir où se trouvait son bijou à l'heure actuelle avec l'aide d'un peu de magie. C'était un bête sort de localisation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique. Gellert lança le sort et quand il lui indiqua un point perdu dans la campagne en Angleterre, il crut à un canular tellement c'était impossible. Qu'est-ce que son bijou faisait dans ce pays ? Puis il réfléchit une seconde et la réponse lui parut évidente. Le pacte était tombé entre les mains de l'autre seule personne concernée par cela, Albus Dumbledore, professeur dans l'école de sorcellerie du nom de Poudlard, se trouvant quelque part dans la campagne anglaise. Mais comment ? Comment Albus avait-il pu mettre la main sur ce bijou que Gellert portait toujours sur lui ?

Le mage noir rangea sa baguette, contrarié. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Aller chercher le pacte directement là où il se trouvait ? Il pouvait le faire, bien sûr, ce n'était pas insurmontable comme défi, mais… il y avait Albus et il ne tenait pas à le voir, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et après tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu vivre ensemble à cause des aléas de la vie et d'Abelforth, le jeune frère d'Albus qui avait détruit leurs plans et leur avenir qu'ils avaient prévus de vivre ensemble, à deux, pour le plus grand bien de tous.

Gellert regarda le point lumineux sur la carte volante devant ses yeux et il grinça des dents. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore allait faire de ce pacte ? Le briser ? Le garder ? Était-ce un piège pour l'attirer et le combattre sur place avec l'aide d'autres sorciers puissants ?

Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à Albus. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour l'aider à quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement aujourd'hui ? Albus n'avait certainement pas changé à ce point. Gellert secoua la tête et rangea la carte dans la poche de son manteau. Il s'occuperait de ce problème dans un jour ou deux, le temps de mettre Croyance en confiance et d'être certain qu'il puisse le laisser seul au château sous bonne surveillance. La priorité du moment n'était pas de récupérer son bijou, même s'il se sentait soudain mis à nu sans son précieux pacte sur lui. Il survivrait à cela quelques jours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour. 
> 
> deuxième chapitre de Redemption
> 
> je sais pas s'il y a des lecteurs sur cette histoire... j'ai eu qu'une rw (sur FF) sur le premier chapitre... en tous les cas, je vais tout de même la poster en entier (oui oui, avec les trois parties). 
> 
> Le premier chapitre n'était pas passé en correction chez ma bêta, celui-ci OUI et tous les prochains le seront aussi. 
> 
> Bêta : Calliope
> 
> Bonne lecture

Newt Scamander était repassé déjà trois fois à Poudlard pour demander à Dumbledore comment la situation évoluait à propos du pacte et chaque fois, ce dernier l'avait renvoyé gentiment en disant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé pour le briser. Mais la vérité était un peu différente, il n'avait pas cherché à le défaire. Il avait même justement tout fait pour ne pas avoir à chercher de solution, s'occupant de mille autres choses dans l'école et aux alentours pour éviter de penser à ce pacte et à la façon de le détruire. Il attendait un signe, peut-être… ou la solution miracle qui éclairerait son esprit soudainement. Sauf que ça ne semblait pas vouloir se produire et Newt comptait sur lui. Albus ne pourrait pas le décevoir indéfiniment. Il allait devoir se pencher sur le problème sérieusement et, encore mieux, assez rapidement.

Le sorcier soupira, assis à son bureau. Il sortit de sa poche le bijou et le posa sur la table devant lui, l'examinant sous tous les angles. C'était un très joli bijou en argent. On aurait presque dit une broche. En son milieu, il y avait une boule en verre qui contenait deux gouttes de sang qui dansaient sans cesse dans le récipient transparent. Une goutte de sang de Gellert et l'autre issue de son propre corps.

Albus se leva, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'objet qui l'obsédait depuis des jours.

\- Destructum ! cria-t-il, convaincu que ça allait fonctionner, l'espérant de toutes ses forces, mais le sort ricocha sur l'objet et détruisit une horloge se situant sur le mur à la droite du bureau.

Bon, ce n'était visiblement pas ainsi qu'il fallait s'y prendre. Albus réfléchit plus sérieusement. Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque bien fournie et ouvrit plusieurs livres, tourna des pages, rangea des livres, en exhuma d'autres et ce… toute la journée, mais il ne trouva rien. Pas de sort, pas de potion, ou autre chose qui puisse détruire un pacte de sang. Fatigué, il s'assit en soupirant à son bureau. Il regarda le bijou et le prit en main, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il se fit même mal à la main avant de lancer l'objet au fond de la pièce, énervé que rien ne fonctionne comme il le voulait. Il perdait son calme, ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Il ferma les yeux, prit le temps de respirer quelques minutes, se leva, ramassa le bijou et le remit dans sa poche. Il rangea son bureau et sa bibliothèque d'un coup de baguette et sortit de la pièce avec l'intention d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à trouver une solution à son problème.

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Gellert Grindelwald regarda l'imposant bâtiment qui se dressait en face de lui. Ah, c'était donc ça, Poudlard ? Bien ! C'était plutôt joli, mais un brin austère , tout de même. Enfin, pas vraiment plus ni vraiment moins que Durmstrang de toute façon. Les deux lieux se valaient plutôt sur ce plan-là.

Le mage noir s'approcha lentement du pont et s'arrêta une fois arrivé au milieu. S'agissait de pas se rater maintenant, sinon, il allait risquer un aller simple à Azkaban ou dans une autre prison. S'il se faisait découvrir avant d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur son bijou, il serait aussitôt attaqué par plusieurs grands sorciers des temps modernes et c'était couru d'avance qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas passer sans se battre. Il devrait alors utiliser la force et ce n'était pas vraiment dans cet état d'esprit qu'il était venu dans ce lieu ce jour-là. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était récupérer son bijou avant que Dumbledore ne décide de le briser ou de tenter de le faire. Gellert avança sur le pont, sûr de lui. Son plan allait fonctionner. Tout le monde n'y verrait que du feu et il serait reparti en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Le mage pénétra dans la cour de l'école et s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il avait réussi à entrer. Personne ne surveillait donc cette école ?

Il vit arriver un sorcier habillé d'une longue robe noire qui s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Monsieur Scamander, que faites-vous ici ?

Gellert sourit, fier de lui. Le sort de métamorphose marchait à merveille.

\- Je suis venu voir le professeur Dumbledore. Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous mais j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à lui transmettre.

\- Je vois. Vous venez de le manquer, il est sorti se promener il y a environ dix minutes. Je suppose qu'il va revenir rapidement. Je peux vous proposer de l'attendre dans son bureau.

Gellert hocha la tête et le sorcier se retourna et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il suivit le sorcier à travers les couloirs et des escaliers par centaine. Où menaient-ils, tous ces escaliers ? Gellert jeta des coups d'oeil aux portraits accrochés aux murs de Poudlard. Très peu d'entre eux lui disaient quelque chose. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens. Il reconnut toutefois Godric Gryffondor parce qu'il avait vu son portrait chez sa grand-tante quand il avait vécu quelques mois chez elle dans sa jeunesse. Le sorcier s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois brun et il l'ouvrit lentement, invitant celui qu'il pensait être Newt Scamander à entrer et Gellert n'hésita pas. La porte se referma et il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était totalement à l'image d'Albus, propre, nette, bien rangée, à la décoration très basique et sommaire, et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était son bureau. Gellert sourit légèrement à cette pensée et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda au travers des vitres et le panorama que son regard embrassa l'époustoufla durant quelques secondes. Il avait une vue magnifique sur le lac en contrebas et les collines verdoyantes en face.

Gellert se secoua. Bon sang, il n'était pas ici pour admirer la vue, mais pour chercher son bijou et le rapporter avec lui. Il n'avait rien à faire chez Albus Dumbledore. Il se retourna au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme habillé d'un élégant costume gris, aux cheveux d'un roux brun et à la barbe bien taillée d'un brun auburn. Gellert entrouvrit la bouche sans vraiment le vouloir, impressionné. Il sentit son coeur rater un battement et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, oubliant un instant qu'il était censé être Newt Scamander.

\- Newt ? s'étonna Albus en refermant la porte doucement, que puis-je pour toi ? Tu aurais dû me dire que tu comptais passer, je t'aurais accueilli mieux que cela.

\- Pas… pas de problème, tenta Gellert, un peu perturbé d'avoir son ancien amour devant les yeux. Il avait tant changé et en même temps, si peu.

Albus fit quelques pas vers lui et s'arrêta. Il plissa les yeux, un peu inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Euh oui… je… je suis venu pour vous parler de votre pacte de sang fait avec Grindelwald. Il se trouve que j'ai demandé à plusieurs sorciers une solution pour en venir à bout et l'un d'eux sait peut-être comment le détruire. Je voulais donc le récupérer pour le lui présenter.

Albus fronça les sourcils, surpris, et avança de quelques pas en direction de Gellert qui se fit violence pour ne pas reculer, ce qui aurait paru étrange s'il l'avait fait.

\- Je l'ai détruit tout à l'heure. J'ai trouvé un sortilège dans un de mes grimoires, vois-tu. J'allais justement t'envoyer un hibou pour te l'annoncer.

Gellert se décomposa. Albus avait réussi à détruire le bijou. Comment ? Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Et… et tout va bien ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ? s'étonna Albus, posant la main sur son bureau pour s'y appuyer nonchalamment.

\- J'ai cru que… que ce pacte était important pour vous et que ça vous ferait quelque chose de le briser.

\- Combattre Grindelwald est plus important qu'un pacte passé avec lui quand j'avais dix-huit ans. C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Furieux d'entendre ces mots, Gellert avança vers Albus et se tint juste devant lui, son regard plongeant dans le sien sans ciller et Albus eut un petit sourire malicieux. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son visiteur.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Newt Scamander. D'ailleurs, vous le jouez très mal, alors, vous allez me dire tout de suite qui vous êtes sinon je fais venir les autres professeurs de cette école.

Gellert se sentit légèrement ridicule et pris au piège. Il recula de deux pas, soupira et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Dumbledore eut un léger sursaut quand il vit la baguette de Sureau. Il savait très bien à qui elle appartenait. Il vit l'apparence de Newt changer et se retrouva en face d'un homme un peu plus grand que lui, aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs et aux yeux gris.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? dit-il en reculant sous le coup de l'émotion.

Son amour, son grand amour se tenait en face de lui et il n'avait pas songé se retrouver en sa présence aussi rapidement et sans y être préparé au préalable. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête et sentit son coeur se serrer. Gellert était toujours aussi magnifique.

\- Je suis venu reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Je sais que tu as mon bijou et je le veux.

\- Je l'ai détruit, affirma Albus mais Gellert ne fut pas dupe.

\- Tu mens, parce que, ce n'est pas possible de le détruire. Aucun sortilège, aucune potion ne peut le briser.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit Albus en détournant le regard.

\- Je ne serais pas ici si tu n'avais pas trouvé le moyen de me voler ce bijou. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais il n'aurait jamais dû atterrir dans tes mains.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas volé, ce n'était pas moi. C'est une des créatures de Newt Scamander qui te l'a pris et Newt est venu me le donner, pensant que je pouvais le détruire. Tu devrais t'en aller avant que quelqu'un ne te voie ici et surtout, ne me voie avec toi. Que vais-je leur dire s'ils voient le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire dans mon bureau ?

Gellert tendit sa main, attendant de récupérer son bien, mais Albus ne semblait pas d'humeur à le lui donner sans discuter.

\- Ne me provoque pas, Albus ! menaça Gellert et le professeur sentit un frisson courir le long de son dos.

Ça semblait faire une éternité que la voix de son ami n'avait plus prononcé son prénom et il se souvint que , dans le passé, elle n'était pas aussi grave. Albus se ressaisit mentalement pour reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur son ancien amour. Vraiment pas le bon moment.

\- Tu m'as trahi par le passé, Albus. Tu m'as laissé tomber.

\- C'est toi qui es parti sans laisser de traces. Tu as filé après la mort de ma sœur.

\- Je n'étais pas coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Les deux hommes se scrutèrent attentivement, puis Gellert soupira.

\- Rends-moi juste mon bijou et je m'en vais. J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Des choses en rapport avec Croyance, c'est ça ?

Gellert grinça des dents. Ça devenait compliqué de se sortir de cette situation. Il avait pensé que ça lui prendrait moins de temps.

\- Ce jeune homme a besoin d'aide, dit Albus.

\- Et je suis là pour l'aider.

\- Non. Tu veux te servir de ses pouvoirs pour trouver les autres Reliques de la Mort. Je vois que tu as la baguette de Sureau déjà en ta possession.

\- Heureux de voir que tu l'as remarqué. On devait faire ça ensemble, Albus.

\- On ne voyait pas la même finalité à cela. Je voulais la paix entre les sorciers et les moldus et toi, la guerre.

\- Je ne veux pas la guerre, je veux simplement que les sorciers soient reconnus comme étant supérieurs aux non-magiques. Donne-moi le pacte et je repars aussitôt.

\- Et si je ne te le donne pas ?

\- Alors, tous les gens auxquels tu tiens se retrouveront dans un cimetière ou sous mes ordres. À commencer par ce cher monsieur Scamander que tu sembles beaucoup affectionner.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit l'objet convoité par Gellert.

\- J'ai pensé que tu t'étais débarrassé de ce bijou. Pourquoi le gardes-tu ?

\- J'ai mes raisons, répondit Gellert en haussant les épaules.

Il tendit sa main pour toucher celle d'Albus et lui prit doucement le bijou. Il le regarda, soulagé de le voir intact, et se retourna pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière et tout recommencer, lança Albus alors que Gellert ouvrait la fenêtre en grand.

L'homme aux cheveux blonds ne se retourna pas mais stoppa ses mouvements pour tendre l'oreille.

\- Le pardon existe, Gellert, tu y aurais droit aussi.

Le mage noir se rendit compte qu'Albus avait prononcé son prénom pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans son bureau et il sentit un frisson passer sur sa peau. Il se retourna lentement.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai fait, Albus. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis près de mon but. Ton frère avait raison, je ne suis ni bon pour toi ni pour le monde.

\- Je suis convaincu qu'Abelforth avait tort.

Gellert se retourna comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les mots d'Albus. C'était plus simple comme ça. Il enjamba la fenêtre et se tint sur l'encadrement en équilibre. Il siffla et un bruit d'ailes battantes se fit entendre. Albus s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit son amour monter sur un sombral. Il écarquilla les yeux, impressionné. Chevaucher ce genre de créature, c'était autrement plus stylé que de voler sur un balai, tout de même.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, dit Albus avant que le sombral batte des ailes et s'envole avec Gellert Grindewald sur son dos sans que le mage noir n'ait prononcé un mot de plus.

Albus le regarda s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir du tout et il ferma la fenêtre, le coeur lourd, une sensation de vide lui enserrant l'estomac. Il n'avait pas pensé que revoir Gellert provoquerait en lui tant de douleur, mêlée de joie et d'excitation. Il s'assit à son bureau et se prit la tête dans les mains, se traitant d'idiot. Il lui aurait suffi de si peu pour garder Gellert dans son bureau, le faire prisonnier et le rendre aux autorités et tout aurait été terminé, enfin. Il lui aurait fallu un peu de courage et ça aurait été fait, mais Albus en avait cruellement manqué dès la seconde où il avait vu la baguette de Sureau et qu'il avait compris qui se trouvait vraiment en face de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir
> 
> chapitre 3 ce soir.
> 
> bonne lecture

Gellert Grindelwald remit son bijou contenant le pacte de sang à sa place et se regarda dans le miroir face à lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage, contrarié. Avoir revu son ancien amour lui avait fait bien plus d'effet qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et au fond, il n'avait même pas prévu de le voir, dans le plan qu'il avait à l'origine élaboré. Se retrouver en face d'Albus avait été éprouvant. C'était fou de penser qu'il lui plaisait toujours après toutes ces années sans l'avoir vu. Il avait entendu parler de lui dans les journaux et par des sorciers çà et là, mais il ne l'avait pas revu, même pas en photo. C'était mieux ainsi et là, il l'avait eu soudain en face de lui, à quelques pas et s'il ne s'était pas retenu de toutes ses forces, il l'aurait bien plaqué contre un mur pour l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Comme cela aurait été si bon, mais il n'avait pas osé. Ce geste aurait été malvenu et pas du tout constructif. Il était allé à Poudlard pour récupérer son bijou et pas pour batifoler avec l'un des professeurs de l'école, ancien amour ou non. Enfin, il croyait penser que c'était un ancien amour, mais il savait qu'il se voilait un peu la face. Albus, il ne l'avait jamais oublié et l'avait toujours aimé. Et il l'aimait encore maintenant et encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Albus, devenu homme, si beau, si masculin dans son costume gris, avec ses cheveux courts et sa barbe bien taillée. Albus, si désirable avec son regard bleu perçant, sa prestance et une carrure que Gellert ne lui avait pas connue à l'époque.

Gellert se secoua. Ce n'était franchement pas dans ses plans de le revoir. Il aurait pu le prédire, que ce serait mauvais pour lui. Comment allait-il pouvoir oublier cet homme maintenant ? Déjà que ça faisait des années qu'il tentait en vain de reléguer ses souvenirs au fin fond de sa mémoire, alors depuis ce moment-là, ce moment fatidique où il avait reposé ses yeux sur lui, il allait encore moins bien y arriver. Et c'était rageant de le constater. Gellert brisa son miroir à l'aide d'un sort lancé par sa baguette et quitta sa chambre en serrant les poings.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Albus Dumbledore était un homme plutôt rationnel et posé, sauf quand il s'agissait de Gellert Grindelwald. Il perdait la raison et le sens des priorités quand il se retrouvait près de cet homme et il s'énerva de constater que c'était toujours le cas des années après leur première rencontre, des années après la petite histoire de coeur qu'ils avaient vécue ensemble adolescents. Albus perdait ses moyens face à Gellert et il l'avait prouvé une fois de plus en le laissant s'en aller sans rien tenter pour lui résister et en lui rendant, en plus, le pacte de sang que Newt lui avait confié. Son ancien élève et ami qui comptait sur lui pour détruire le pacte, lui, il l'avait rendu à son propriétaire sans même chercher à tenir tête à Gellert.

\- Pitoyable, grinça-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais Albus n'était pas décidé à quitter son bureau. Il avait un peu honte de lui et préférait rester loin de l'agitation qui régnait toujours dans l'école. Le sorcier soupira, quitta la fenêtre et s'assit sur son bureau, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, ne touchant juste pas le sol. Il songea à son passé à Godric's Hollow et à sa rencontre avec Gellert Grindewald pendant l'été 1899.

* * *

 

* * *

Sa vie n'était pas des plus joyeuses en ce début d'été. Il venait de quitter Poudlard, diplôme en poche et avait dû renoncer à aller faire le tour du monde avec son meilleur ami parce que sa mère venait de mourir, lui laissant la rude tâche de veiller sur deux adolescents de seize et quatorze ans. Abelforth, le petit rebelle de la famille. Le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas étudier comme son grand frère et Ariana, la petite sœur traumatisée qui ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs et était dangereuse pour elle-même, mais surtout pour les autres. La vie s'annonçait alors bien compliquée pour Albus et l'été très ennuyeux. Et pourtant, il en fut tout autrement dès l'instant où Albus avait rencontré Gellert Grindelwald. Ce jeune homme venu d'Europe de l'Est, ayant été renvoyé récemment de son école de sorcellerie. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs. Aux yeux gris. Ce jeune homme si intelligent et passionné et si puissant, aussi. Un futur grand sorcier, promis à un grand avenir, tout comme Albus. Gellert avait du vocabulaire, des sujets de discussions par centaines. Des idées par milliers. De la passion, de l'énergie, de la volonté. Et ce fut cela qui attira Albus vers lui, avant même sa beauté, qui, il fallait l'avouer, contribuait aussi beaucoup à donner l'envie de le connaître. Ça, et son charisme.

Ils s'étaient rapidement trouvé des passions communes, à commencer par celle des livres et ensuite, celle des contes de Beedle le Barbe. Ils s'étaient passionnés ensemble pour le conte des trois frères et pour les Reliques de la Mort. Trois objets d'une grande puissance qui, si on les possédait tous, étaient censés offrir la toute puissance. Faire de la personne qui les possédait, le Maître de la Mort. Un être immortel, capable de ressusciter les morts. Albus et Gellert s'étaient donc mis en tête de posséder les trois Reliques. La baguette de Sureau, la cape d'invisibilité et la pierre de résurrection. Mais ça ne s'annonçait pas facile, et c'était justement ce qui leur avait plu dans ce projet. Le mener à bien ensemble, en s'épaulant dans les moments difficiles.

Si leur projet n'avait pas alerté l'attention de certaines personnes, ça n'en avait pas été de même pour Abelforth qui n'avait pas vu leur collaboration d'un bon œil, tout comme la relation qui s'installait entre son grand frère et Gellert Grindelwald.

Abelforth avait été le premier à mettre le doigt sur le côté dérangeant de la relation entre Albus et Gellert. Il la voyait, la fascination qu'avait son frère pour le jeune blond venu de loin. Cette admiration qui grandissait chaque jour et qui se transformait en quelque chose qu'Abelforth avait très vite trouvé étrange et jugé malsain. De l'amour.

Et ce n'était pas bien, il le savait. Autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, les amours entre personnes du même sexe n'étaient pas tolérées. C'était contre la morale et contre-nature. Abelforth ne voulait pas voir ce genre de choses prendre racine chez eux et encore moins sous les yeux d'Ariana qui avait déjà bien assez de problèmes sans qu'Albus ne lui en rajoute d'autres. Le jeune frère avait mis un frein à cette relation et aux ambitions des deux jeunes. Son grand frère lui en avait voulu, beaucoup, et tout cela s'était mal terminé. Gellert était parti, Ariana était morte et la famille Dumbledore brisée.

Dès lors, Albus n'avait plus jamais été le même. Abelforth non plus, d'ailleurs. Il était devenu plus posé, avait terminé ses études sans discuter et avait ensuite trouvé du travail. Lui qui avait ambitionné la grande majeure partie de son enfance à élever des chèvres plus tard, avait fini à servir des bièraubeurres dans un bar à Prè-au-Lard

* * *

* * *

 

Albus sursauta quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et il cligna des yeux, fixant le professeur qui se trouvait face à lui.

\- Albus ?

Dumbledore descendit de son bureau pour faire face à Horace Slughorn, le professeur de potions de Poudlard, un confrère et ami.

\- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois, mais je crois que tu n'as pas entendu.

\- J'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Désolé.

Horace regarda son ami. Il vit que quelque chose ne semblait pas aller comme d'habitude, aussi, il proposa un thé à Dumbledore qui le suivit jusqu'à son bureau, histoire de ne pas rester seul à ruminer ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Albus leva la tête du livre qu'il lisait quand il entendit pour la troisième fois un bruit de battements d'ailes derrière lui. Assis à son bureau, il se retourna et tendit l'oreille. Il se leva, yeux plissés, un peu inquiet, la main tenant fermement sa baguette et il ouvrit prudemment la fenêtre. Il resta bouche bée quand il vit un sombral voler juste au-dessus de sa fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que cette créature faisait ici ? Il se pencha par la fenêtre, regardant en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite, mais ne vit rien et il recula vivement quand le sombral battit des ailes juste devant son nez.

\- Hey, du calme ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? dit-il avec douceur à l'animal monstrueux qui se tenait devant lui. Il regarda la bête et vit qu'elle portait une lettre enroulée autour d'une de ses pattes.

\- C'est pour moi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il et l'animal lui tendit sa patte sans cesser de battre des ailes.

Albus, toujours un peu abasourdi, détacha la lettre de la patte du sombral et celui-ci fonça dans le ciel sans attendre, disparaissant à une vitesse incroyable. Albus referma sa fenêtre et regarda le rouleau dans sa main. Il s'assit à son bureau et déroula la feuille de parchemin. Il reconnut l'écriture, à peine eut-il posé les yeux dessus. Elle n'avait pas changé, même après toutes ces années. C'était une lettre de Gellert Grindelwald, Albus n'avait aucun doute sur ce fait.

''  _Godric's Hollow. Le 15 de ce mois._

_Tu sauras où me trouver en suivant le sombral''_

Ce n'était pas signé, et c'était sûrement plus sûr comme ça. Gellert n'aurait pas pris le risque d'apposer sa signature sur une lettre à envoyer à Poudlard.

Albus rangea la lettre entre les pages d'un livre caché dans son bureau et il se leva pour revenir devant la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que Gellert lui voulait ? Était-ce une bonne idée d'aller le retrouver à Godric's Hollow ? Sûrement pas, mais Dumbledore n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Si Gellert lui donnait rendez-vous, ça devait être important. À moins qu'il ne tente de l'attirer dans un piège ?

Albus secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Gellert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.
> 
> bonne lecture (enfin, si il y a des lecteurs).
> 
> KitsuneA

Gellert Grindelwald s'assit dans un champ, un sombral majestueux à ses côtés et il regarda le village de Godric's Hollow qui s'étendait au bas de la colline. Tant de souvenirs étaient rattachés à cet endroit. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas vécu très longtemps, mais son séjour avait été suffisant pour marquer sa vie à jamais. Il regarda la maison de sa grande-tante Bathilda et celle des Dumbledore se situant juste à côté. Cette maison où il avait posé les pieds un après-midi d'été 1899 et où son regard était directement tombé sur Albus Dumbledore, lisant un livre assit dans un fauteuil. Le fameux Albus dont sa tante lui avait déjà tant parlé. Elle l'avait décrit comme étant un jeune homme épatant. Très intelligent, possédant une grande soif de savoir et d'apprentissage. Gellert n'avait pas été déçu quand il avait parlé avec lui. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient aussitôt trouvés des points communs et avaient sympathisé presque instantanément. Albus était plus vieux de deux ans, mais ça ne se voyait pas et ça ne se sentait pas non plus. Gellert avait beaucoup de culture et il ne se sentait en rien inférieur à Albus. Pas sur le plan des connaissances, en tous les cas.

Gellert se leva et fit signe à son sombral d'aller voler au-dessus du village et de la région pour repérer s'il voyait Dumbledore dans les parages afin de le guider jusqu'à lui. Il attendit que la bête se soit envolée et transplana plus loin. Rester trop près du village était dangereux.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Dumbledore leva la tête et vit tourner au-dessus du village de Godric's Hollow un sombral. Il hésita à repartir d'où il était venu, mais, maintenant qu'il avait annoncé qu'il ne serait pas à Poudlard ce jour-là, cela n'aurait pas été très avisé d'y retourner soudain. Or, à part revenir sur ses pas pour rejoindre son école, il ne savait pas où aller pour éviter ce rendez-vous. Le sombral le repéra car il descendit en piqué droit vers lui et se posa dans l'herbe en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Dumbledore caressa le flanc de la bête et celui-ci battit des ailes, puis partit en direction de la sortie du village. Albus le suivit en accélérant le pas pour ne pas se faire trop distancer. Il s'arrêta néanmoins quand il passa devant son ancienne maison, puis se ressaisit et rattrapa le sombral qui ne l'attendait absolument pas. Il trottina derrière la bête volante pendant près d'une demi-heure, puis enfin, il vit le sombral se poser à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'approcha, prudemment, une main tenant fermement sa baguette. Une fois arrivé à deux pas du sombral, celui-ci s'envola brusquement et Albus vit apparaître Gellert en face de lui, sa baguette à la main dirigée contre lui. Albus leva la sienne et les deux sorciers se toisèrent pendant quelques longues minutes, puis Albus abaissa sa baguette et Gellert fit de même.

\- Content de voir que tu as reçu ma lettre.

\- Deux phrases ne forment pas une lettre, répliqua Albus et Gellert sourit légèrement.

Il reconnaissait bien là le franc parler de son ancien ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Albus, regardant autour de lui la campagne anglaise qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

\- C'est le seul endroit isolé auquel j'ai pensé.

\- Où est Croyance ?

\- En sécurité, quelque part. Dans un endroit que je suis le seul à connaître. Il est entre de bonnes mains, ne te tracasse pas pour lui. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me retrouver ici pour parler de Croyance. Laisse-le donc où il est, crois-moi, il n'est pas à plaindre.

\- Alors, de quoi avais-tu prévu de parler ? De ton ascension au pouvoir fulgurante ?

\- Non. Je suis venu te parler de notre pacte et de la façon de le briser définitivement.

Albus plissa les yeux, sceptique.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible de le détruire ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il y a un moyen.

\- Lequel ? demanda Albus plus précipitamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Gellert secoua la tête.

\- Tu me connais si mal, Albus ? Tu crois que je vais te le dire comme ça.

\- Je savais que cette rencontre cachait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Déjà, je tiens à savoir pourquoi tu veux détruire notre pacte, dit Gellert en faisait tourner le bijou entre ses doigts.

\- Je te le dirai si tu me dis pourquoi tu le gardes sur toi. Quel est le but de l'avoir eu sur toi pendant des années alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu une seule fois ?

Gellert recula de deux pas en rangeant le bijou dans la poche de son veston.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée de se revoir. J'aurais dû écouter un peu plus la voix de la raison qui m'a soufflé plusieurs fois de ne pas te contacter. Je croyais qu'on pourrait se parler, mais on ne fait que tourner en rond en se renvoyant nos questions. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Gellert siffla et Albus vit apparaître le sombral qui descendit du ciel en effectuant un piqué droit sur son ami. Ce dernier sauta sur son dos alors que la bête n'avait même pas ralenti et le sombral commença à remonter aussitôt vers les cieux.

\- Attends ! cria Albus et le sombral cessa de battre des ailes brusquement, puis Gellert lui demanda de redescendre.

Le cheval monstrueux se posa sur le sol et Gellert toisa Albus, toujours assis sur la bête.

\- As-tu… As-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, Gellert ?

Le mage noir plissa les yeux, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- Je voudrais pas casser ton optimisme à toute épreuve, mon cher Albus, mais, la rédemption pour moi, tu y crois vraiment ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu es devenu complètement fou. Vieillir ne te fait visiblement pas du bien.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait gagné d'avance, ni même que ça te serait accordé, mais…

\- J'ai tué des gens, Albus. J'ai utilisé des dizaines de fois les sortilèges impardonnables. Je vois mal qui dans le monde des sorciers pourrait vouloir me pardonner.

Albus leva la tête pour fixer Gellert dans les yeux.

\- A part toi, bien sûr, termina le mage noir en murmurant.

Les deux anciens amis se regardèrent en silence, puis Gellert soupira. Il tendit sa main vers Dumbledore.

\- T'as déjà voyagé sur le dos d'un sombral ?

Albus cligna des yeux trois fois, puis secoua la tête. Il avait déjà fait beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais voler sur un sombral, jamais. Il hésita, recula d'un pas, puis avança de quatre pas et prit la main de Gellert pour s'aider à grimper sur le dos du monstre ailé qui souffla, laissant échapper un hennissement sinistre.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, fit remarquer Albus.

\- Te tracasse pas pour ça. Il est parfois un peu sauvage et a un caractère bien trempé, mais il n'est pas méchant. S'il ruait, ça voudrait vraiment dire qu'il ne veut pas de toi sur son dos.

Gellert donna un petit coup dans le flanc de l'animal noir qui battit des ailes et ils s'envolèrent. Albus se tint d'abord à l'animal, lui-même, puis comme il n'avait pas de poils, il dut s'agripper à autre chose. Il hésita, puis finit par tenir dans ses mains le manteau de Gellert.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'agripper fermement. On va aller beaucoup plus haut et beaucoup plus vite.

Albus rougit légèrement, puis passa lentement ses bras autour de la taille de Gellert qui ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça, ce qui surprit un peu le mage blanc, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le paysage qui s'éloignait de plus en plus à mesure que le sombral montait vers les nuages.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour dresser cet animal ? demanda Albus. Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout, mon cher Albus. Les sombrals font peur, de par leur apparence, mais ils sont des animaux dociles quand on sait comment les prendre.

Le sombral vola au dessus du village de Godric's Hollow et Gellert demanda :

\- Alberforth vit toujours ici ?

\- Non. Il est parti après la mort d'Ariana. Il a terminé ses études à Poudlard en y vivant quasiment tout le temps, puis il est allé s'installer à Prè-au-Lard pour y tenir un bar.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé la passion de ton frère pour les chèvres très bizarres.

Albus sourit en se collant à peine un peu plus contre le dos de Gellert.

\- Et lui a toujours trouvé bizarre ce qu'il y avait entre toi et moi à l'époque.

Albus sentit Gellert se tendre, mais il ne le fit pas remarquer.

\- Abelforth ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Je pense qu'il doit beaucoup m'en vouloir.

\- Il m'en veut surtout à moi. Il est persuadé que je t'ai laissé tuer Ariana.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, dit précipitamment Gellert et Albus le lâcha légèrement pour reculer un peu.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais le fait que tu te sois enfui sur le moment m'a fait me poser sérieusement la question.

\- Je ne pouvais pas être impliqué dans ça, pas après ce qui est arrivé à Durmstrang.

Le sombral prit un virage un peu serré dans le ciel et les bras d'Albus se refermèrent automatiquement sur Gellert, rapprochant leurs corps à nouveau.

\- Comment t'es-tu procuré la baguette de Sureau ? demanda Albus rougissant et desserrant son étreinte, une fois encore pour reculer légèrement. Le mage noir, un peu troublé, ne répondit pas tout de suite et Albus crut qu'il ne voulait pas répondre.

\- Tu l'as depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il pour faire oublier sa première question.

\- Je l'ai volée il y a des années. Une bonne vingtaine d'années d'ailleurs.

\- Tu possèdes la baguette la plus puissante du monde sorcier depuis vingt ans et on n'entend parler de toi que depuis peu de temps. Comment ça se fait, ça ?

\- J'ai été assez occupé. J'ai cherché les autres Reliques, vois-tu. J'ai rassemblé des partisans là d'où je viens. J'ai construit une prison pour tous les rebelles qui ne comptaient pas me suivre. Et j'ai cherché un autre coéquipier puisque le mien m'a lâché il y a pas de mal de temps.

Albus baissa le regard, même si Gellert ne pouvait pas le voir, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- On n'aspirait pas tout à fait à la même chose, au final.

Gellert se contenta de répondre par un 'mmh' et le sombral descendit un peu dans le ciel, progressivement, passant au travers des nuages. Albus remarqua qu'ils volaient désormais au-dessus de l'océan.

\- C'est rapide, comme moyen de transport.

\- Aucun doute là dessus. Je m'étonne qu'un sorcier de renom tel que toi ne connaisse rien aux sombrals.

\- Disons que j'ai écouté les conseils qui me disaient de me tenir à l'écart de ces créatures. Je les croyais dangereuses et annonciatrices de mort. Alors, comment peut-on détruire le pacte de sang ? demanda Albus, pour revenir sur le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment et pour lequel il était venu à ce rendez-vous.

\- Tu tiens à le détruire, hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'en aie envie mais… il faut que je t'arrête et tu le sais et de plus, j'ai promis à des amis que je ferais tout mon possible pour détruire ce pacte. On était jeunes quand on l'a fait, on ne pensait pas qu'on devrait s'affronter un jour. On ne pensait même pas qu'on allait se séparer à cette époque. Ma place à Poudlard est en jeu, tu sais.

\- Et ça devrait m'émouvoir ?

Albus fronça les sourcils, un peu fâché pour le coup. Il n'avait pas spécialement espéré de compassion de la part de Gellert, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se moque de lui ouvertement de cette façon.

\- Peut-on revenir sur terre ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi.

Gellert hésita, puis son talon frappa doucement le flan du sombral qui descendit en piqué en direction de l'océan. Albus, malgré lui, se tint serré contre Gellert, inquiet du choc possible au moment de pénétrer dans l'eau, mais le sombral redressa son vol et ce fut seulement ses sabots qui frôlèrent la surface du liquide.

\- Tu ne risques rien avec moi, je connais ces animaux par coeur, surtout celui-là. Je vous dépose où , Monsieur Dunbledore ?

Albus sentit un frisson lui remonter dans le dos et il déglutit en desserrant son étreinte. Il reprit contenance et dit :

\- Dépose-moi à Godric's Hollow, j'ai des gens à aller voir là-bas.

Le sombral vira à gauche et remonta dans le ciel pour voler au-dessus des nuages. Albus et Gellert ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot, profitant juste du moment et de la vue, puis ils virent le village de Godric's Hollow en contrebas.

\- Je vais te laisser où tu m'as rejoint tout à l'heure. Tu n'auras qu'à transplaner pour rejoindre le village. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller plus près.

\- Je vois. Ça ira comme cela, je me débrouillerai.

Le sombral se posa doucement dans l'herbe et Albus en descendit d'un bond souple. Il se retourna pour regarder Gellert.

\- Pour le pacte, il suffit d'annuler celui que l'on a fait par le passé et en faire un nouveau.

\- Un nouveau pacte ? C'est tout ?

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, en vérité. Un nouveau pacte, certes, mais il faut qu'il ait un rapport avec l'ancien.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- On ne peut pas se promettre de se voir à Noël, par exemple. Il faut que ça ait un rapport avec le fait de se battre l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait passer un pacte qui stipulerait qu'on peut se battre ?

\- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. On peut passer un pacte pour que l'un de nous deux l'emporte sur l'autre.

Albus ancra son regard dans celui gris de son ami. Non, il ne conclurait pas ce genre de pacte, jamais !

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir quelques semaines. Je te contacterai quand j'aurai du temps à t'accorder pour ça.

Le sombral battit des ailes et s'éleva rapidement dans le ciel. Albus le regarda disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il fût loin de sa vue, caché par les nuages et il transplana jusqu'à Godric's Hollow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir
> 
> je dois avouer avoir un peu oubliée de poster la suite de cette fic vu que j'avais pas de retour dessus. Mais des rws mises aujourd'hui (sur FF) m'ont rappelées que je devais continuer de partager des chapitres. Alors voici le 5ème
> 
> Merci à Calliope pour les corrections
> 
> bonne lecture

Albus n'avait aucun moyen de joindre Gellert, ne sachant même pas exactement d'où il venait. Il se rendait compte jour après jour qu'en vérité, il savait bien peu de choses concernant son ancien ami. Seulement ce que le jeune homme de l'époque avait bien voulu lui révéler, et ça pesait pas bien lourd dans la balance. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas plus cherché en ce temps-là à en savoir plus sur lui.

Albus attendait un signe de Gellert depuis des semaines. Peut-être avait-il oublié ? Peut-être avait-il laissé tomber ? Après tout, il avait récupéré son bijou, il n'avait sans doute plus besoin de lui maintenant.

* * *

 

* * *

Le professeur se trouvait être légèrement à cran depuis quelques jours. Il se précipitait vers la fenêtre la plus proche dès qu'il entendait un bruit à l'extérieur. Il scrutait attentivement chaque personne qu'il croisait, au cas où Gellert se ferait passer pour l'un d'eux… Mais rien, aucun signe.

Newt Scamander était revenu plusieurs fois et Albus s'était vu obligé de lui dire la vérité concernant le pacte. Grindelwald l'avait récupéré.

\- Enfin, Dumbledore, pourquoi lui avez-vous donné le pacte ? avait demandé Newt, un ton de reproche dans la voix.

Albus n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait justifié sa lâcheté, de toute façon. Il s'était contenté de s'excuser.

\- Nous étions si proches du but, avait soufflé Newt, déçu, puis il avait quitté le bureau sans proférer un mot de plus et n'était pas revenu depuis deux longues semaines.

Albus avait passé des heures à se maudire en tournant en rond dans son bureau. Il avait vraiment été stupide sur ce coup-là et il avait déçu un ami qui comptait vivement sur lui. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un mage noir qui faisait partie de son passé. Un ancien ami qui ne voyait plus qu'en lui un simple rival, un frein à son ascension au pouvoir.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Ennuyé ce soir-là par toutes ces pensées qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête, Dumbledore monta sur la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. La vue était à couper le souffle là-haut et Albus ne s'en lassait pas, même s'il l'avait déjà contemplée maintes et maintes fois, passant parfois des journées ou des soirées entières là-haut, appuyé à la rambarde, le regard perdu dans le paysage sublime qui s'étendait à ses pieds, se sentant parfois comme s'il était le maître des lieux, le maître du monde.

Albus secoua la tête, chassant bien vite cette dernière pensée. Maître du monde, et puis quoi encore ? Si c'était vrai qu'il avait caressé en rêve cette idée dans sa jeunesse, il était redescendu sur Terre depuis. Il y avait des choses plus importantes que la puissance en ce monde.

\- Où se trouve Dumbledore quand il n'est pas dans son bureau ? J'aurais dû le deviner.

Albus sursauta et se retourna brusquement, sa baguette pointée sur… Gellert Grindewald qui se tenait en face de lui, en haut de l'escalier.

Albus cligna des yeux et abaissa lentement sa baguette.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- On m'a laissé entrer. Sous les trait d'un ancien élève de cette école, qui plus est se trouve être l'un de tes amis, ça ne pose pas de problème pour arriver jusqu'à toi.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça. Le polynectar ne te sauvera pas toujours.

Albus se retourna pour s'appuyer à nouveau à la rambarde et il se fit violence pour frissonner le moins possible alors qu'il entendait derrière lui Gellert avancer lentement dans sa direction. Le sorcier aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta une fois arrivé à côté de son ancien ami et regarda la vue devant lui avant de tourner la tête vers Dumblerdore qui rougit légèrement. Il reprit contenance, se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur Gellert, l'air sévère.

\- Si tu m'attaques, tu brises le pacte de sang et tu vas mourir sur le coup. Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que tu risques, Albus.

\- J'ai été faible l'autre jour. Je n'aurais jamais dû te rendre le pacte de sang.

\- Tu te sens coupable parce que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse envers ton ancien élève ? Je ne le pensais pas si important à tes yeux.

\- Ne commence pas. Mes amis sont importants pour moi, Newt ne l'est pas plus qu'un autre. N'y vois pas ce que tu as envie d'y voir.

Gellert leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Faut te détendre, je n'ai rien dit. En même temps, n'est-il pas un peu jeune pour toi ?

Albus plissa les yeux, mécontent, et Gellert sourit, triomphant.

\- Trêve de bavardages inutiles, je ne suis pas venu ici pour des futilités de ce genre. Je suis venu te proposer un nouveau pacte entre toi et moi. Un qui nous permettrait de nous affronter quand le moment sera venu mais…, le prix à payer pour ça risque d'être un peu élevé pour l'un de nous deux.

\- Je suppose qu'il le sera plus pour moi que pour toi ?

\- Pas forcément. Qu'as-tu à perdre de plus précieux dans ta vie ?

\- Tu veux dire, à part ma vie et mon boulot ? Peut-être le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me reste, mes amis, la confiance que les gens mettent en moi. Et toi, qu'as-tu à perdre ? rétorqua Albus, un brin mauvais, pensant que Gellert était le moins perdant des deux.

\- Bien plus de choses que tu ne sembles le penser.

\- Tu n'as même pas d'amis.

\- J'ai des fidèles qui me suivent, c'est presque pareil.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Disons que l'amitié, je l'ai connue, il y a très longtemps mais que j'ai oublié ce que c'était depuis qu'un ami, le seul que j'avais, sans doute, m'a tourné le dos pour se ranger dans le rang. Un sorcier très puissant capable des plus grandes choses, qui maintenant passe son temps à enseigner les bases de la magie à des jeunes idiots qui ne lui arriveront même pas un peu à la cheville un jour.

Malgré lui, Albus fut flatté par le compliment sur la puissance de sa magie. Il se fit intérieurement la réflexion que face à Gellert, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore dix-huit ans. Le charisme de son ancien ami ne l'aidait pas à dissiper ses divagations. Il devait vraiment se raisonner avec force pour ne pas tout envoyer promener et partir avec le mage noir pour refaire le monde à leur façon.

\- Bon, alors, ce pacte ? demanda Gellert, sortant Albus de ses pensées.

Le mage blanc regarda son alter ego droit dans ses yeux gris.

\- Avant de passer un quelconque pacte avec toi, je veux savoir ce que tu peux perdre de ton côté. Je refuse de me sacrifier pour toi et ta cause.

\- Notre cause, mon cher Albus, corrigea Gellert.

\- Ce n'est plus la mienne aujourd'hui.

\- Oh… voyez-vous ça. Tu ne veux plus d'un monde où chaque être pourrait vivre libre au grand jour tel qu'il est ? Un monde dans lequel les sorciers pourraient aimer et se marier avec des non-majs s'ils le veulent ? Un monde où aucun amour n'est interdit.

Albus crut un instant qu'il allait flancher devant le discours prometteur de son ancien ami, mais il inspira et tint bon. Ne pas céder aux belles paroles du mage noir était la clé pour qu'il s'en sorte sans trop de dommages. Replonger avec Gellert signerait sa perte définitive, il le savait très bien.

\- J'aspire toujours à ce monde idéal, mais ta façon d'y parvenir ne me sied pas. Je ne compte tuer personne au nom de la liberté.

\- On ne révolutionne pas le monde à coups d'actions pleines de gentillesse. On est obligé d'en soumettre certains, d'en supprimer d'autres. C'est comme ça que le monde tourne, Albus. Tu es trop rêveur de croire que la volonté seule peut faire changer les choses. Les mentalités sont compliquées à faire évoluer. Qu'as-tu fait ces vingt dernières années, à part te planquer dans ce coin de l'Angleterre ? Tu avais tant de projets, Albus. Tu voulais voyager, apprendre, voir, rêver, oublier.

\- Ma vie n'a pas été tout à fait celle dont je rêvais quand j'étais jeune, mais elle me convient très bien.

\- C'est du gâchis, voilà ce que j'en pense. Tu gâches ton talent à rester ici. Tu gâches ta puissance et tes dons. On pourrait être à l'aube d'un nouveau monde dont on aurait le contrôle, toi et moi.

Albus recula vivement pour mettre de la distance entre Gellert et lui.

\- Arrête avec tes belles paroles. Ça a failli marcher à l'époque, mais ça n'a plus le même effet sur moi aujourd'hui. Je ne deviendrai pas quelqu'un d'autre que celui que je suis désormais. Donner des cours à la jeune génération me fait me sentir utile. Ils doivent apprendre à se défendre face à des gens tels que toi qui pourraient leur mettre des idées dans la tête. Des illusions de grandeur et de pouvoir qui n'existeront jamais. Tu es dangereux, Gellert.

\- Peut-être, répondit le mage noir en haussant les épaules, mais moi, au moins, je sais qui je suis et je suis conscient de tout ce que j'ai fait dans ma vie. Je ne me cache pas pour oublier mon passé dans une école austère.

Albus arrondit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et resta immobile quand Gellert s'approcha de plusieurs pas. Le mage noir s'arrêta juste avant que leurs corps ne se touchent et il pencha un peu la tête en avant, frôlant de son nez celui d'Albus.

\- Tu es le plus pathétique de nous deux, Albus. Tu sais, j'avais réfléchi à cette histoire de rédemption dont tu as parlé et j'étais plutôt tenté par la chose, mais, je ne tiens pas à devenir un faible comme toi. Tu ne te bats plus pour rien. Moi je me bats pour le monde dans lequel j'ai envie de vivre. Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cet endroit.

Grindelwald recula et se tourna vers la rambarde. Il siffla et un sombral vint battre des ailes juste devant lui. Albus se secoua et agrippa l'une des poches du manteau du mage noir avant qu'il ne soit passé par dessus la barrière et le tira violemment dans sa direction. Gellert se retourna et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il se raccrocha à ce qu'il put atteindre en premier, et ce fut Dumbledore lui-même.

Face à face, les mains de Gellert sur les épaules d'Albus et la main de ce dernier tenant fermement un bout du manteau, les deux anciens amis se toisèrent en silence, un peu surpris de se retrouver dans cette situation qui n'avait pas été préméditée ni par l'un, ni par l'autre. Cela renvoya Gellert presque trente ans en arrière. Il revit face à lui Albus, jeune, avec ses cheveux roux lui arrivant en bas du dos, ses yeux bleus si doux, si envoûtants. Il revit son ami lui dire que tout ce qu'ils projetaient de faire serait pour le plus grand bien. Et la phrase lui échappa dans un murmure dont le souffle frôla les lèvres d'Albus.

\- Ne dis plus jamais cette phrase, implora Albus en fermant les yeux, douloureusement.

\- Elle m'appartient toujours. Je l'ai même gravée sur un bâtiment que j'ai fait construire.

\- Tu es toujours aussi fou.

Gellert lâcha Albus qui recula, le rose aux joues et se détourna pour s'en aller.

\- Attends, Albus !

Le mage blanc se retourna lentement et fixa son ancien ami dans les yeux.

\- J'ai aussi beaucoup à perdre si on conclut un nouveau pacte. Mes fidèles, pour commencer, mais aussi tout ce que j'ai passé des années à construire. Tout ce que j'ai mis sur pieds, tout ce que j'ai construit.

\- Tu espères que ça me suffise ?

\- Tout ce travail auquel j'ai consacré la plus grande partie de ma vie. Tout mes rêves et le monde libre que j'ai envie de voir. Je perdrai aussi ma fierté, tu sais.

\- Et ton arrogance, non ? rétorqua Albus, se fichant clairement de son ancien amour.

\- Jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive, ça fera toujours partie de moi, ça. Je suis supérieur à bien des gens, j'en ai pleinement conscience et je me donne le droit de le revendiquer. Tu devrais en faire autant au lieu de jouer faussement le type lambda. Tu n'es pas un sorcier comme les autres, Albus, accepte-le un jour. Tu mérites plus que d'être seulement professeur dans cette école. Tu devrais en être le directeur. Tu devrais… être Ministre de la Magie. Tu n'as pas à mener cette vie ridicule alors que le monde t'ouvre les bras.

Albus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Oui, il avait lui aussi pensé à tout cela autrefois, mais ça ne lui avait clairement pas réussi de se prétendre au dessus des autres.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose. On fait un nouveau pacte. On efface l'ancien et on se remet chacun à nos vies et quand le moment sera venu pour qu'on se batte l'un contre l'autre, on supportera comme il faudra les conséquences de ce nouveau pacte. Je ne peux pas te proposer mieux.

\- Gellert, ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu as à perdre, de ton côté.

Le mage noir détourna le regard, puis il soupira en serrant les poings.

\- Si tu l'emportes sur moi lors de notre bataille, tu auras la baguette de Sureau, bien sûr, mais aussi les autres Reliques, si je les possède d'ici là. Et tu sais que, si je tombe, tu auras tous les honneurs. Le Ministère t'acclamera, le monde aussi. Tu seras celui qui aura vaincu le grand mage noir Grindelwald.

\- Et si jamais tu l'emportes sur moi ?

Gellert regarda son ami droit dans les yeux, ne cillant pas un seul instant.

\- Je perds tout ce que j'ai.

Albus ouvrit la bouche, clairement surpris, ne comprenant pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je ne suis pas certain que l'on ait la même vision, toi et moi, de ce que ça représente de tout perdre.

\- Si je gagne contre toi, Albus, tous les sorciers vont me tomber dessus. Le Ministère va renforcer ses troupes et je vais tomber à un moment donné, peu importe si j'ai toutes les Reliques ou non. Ils feront tout leur possible pour m'anéantir. Ne fais pas comme si ces idées ne t'avaient pas effleuré l'esprit. Tu es trop intelligent pour que je puisse croire que tu n'y as pas pensé aussi. À quoi cela me servirait de t'avoir battu si je ne gagne rien au final ? À quoi ça me servirait de posséder des Reliques qui ne me serviront jamais si tu n'es pas avec moi pour profiter de ce qu'elles offrent comme pouvoir ?

\- Je ne reviendrai pas avec toi, Gellert, jamais. Tout ça, c'est du passé pour moi. Je ne cherche pas le pouvoir, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Certes, je voudrais d'un monde libre dans lequel les sorciers n'ont plus à se cacher et où je pourrais être celui que je suis vraiment sans devoir renier une partie de moi, mais pas comme ça. Pas en prenant le pouvoir sur les autres. Je ne suis supérieur à personne, moldus ou sorciers. Je ne sacrifierai aucune âme au nom de la liberté, je te le répète une fois de plus.

\- Tu es sûrement le plus raisonnable de nous deux. Je te laisse réfléchir pour le pacte ou on peut faire ça maintenant et comme ça, ce sera derrière nous. Je repars là d'où je viens m'occuper de Croyance, et toi, tu donnes des cours à tes élèves bien tranquillement dans ton joli costume gris.

Albus soupira et s'approcha de Gellert, sans le quitter du regard. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les prunelles grises en face de lui. Il s'arrêta tout près du mage noir.

\- Je ne passerai pas ce pacte, Gellert. Pas question.

\- Très bien, alors l'ancien restera toujours comme il est et bien entendu, je continue de le garder sur moi. Pas question qu'il soit à toi. Je ne te le donnerai à aucun prix.

\- Très bien. Je n'en veux pas, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un bijou qui n'a pas vraiment d'importance à mes yeux. Je n'en ai pas besoin pour me souvenir de ce pacte et de ce qu'il implique. Il faut… il faut que tu laisses Croyance tranquille. Il a besoin d'un mentor qui puisse l'aider, pas seulement de quelqu'un qui veut se servir de lui comme tu comptes le faire.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je compte faire avec lui. Ne présume pas que je ne veux que sa puissance. J'ai d'autres projets en tête. Ne crois pas que tu saches tout de l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux faire de ce jeune homme. Si tu es allé le chercher en Amérique, ce n'est pas seulement parce que tu as bon coeur et que tu veux l'aider.

\- Peut-être que si. J'ai appris une chose de nos erreurs du passé, Albus, il n'est pas bon de laisser autant de puissance s'exprimer sans un cadre bien défini. N'as-tu jamais pensé que Croyance ressemble beaucoup à ta chère petite sœur décédée ?

Albus plissa les yeux, pas certain de comprendre.

\- Ariana était une obscuriale.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! contra Albus, choqué de cette affirmation péremptoire.

\- Tu as raison, je n'en sais rien, mais je crois tout de même que j'ai raison et tu le sais.

\- Laisse Ariana là où elle est désormais. Son esprit mérite de reposer en paix.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Albus.

Gellert se retourna et grimpa sur la rambarde, puis il sauta sur le dos du sombral qui attendait depuis un bon moment dans les airs et Albus le vit s'envoler à toute vitesse dans le ciel sombre. Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort dans l'air. Il vit une lumière vive s'allumer au-dessus du château, puis un cri déchirant la nuit retentit, glaçant le sang du sorcier.

Albus vit arriver devant lui un sombral mécontent qui se faufila entre le rebord du toit et la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie et se posa sur le parquet brillant. Gellert descendit de l'animal d'un bond et se dirigea vers Albus. Il l'agrippa par son gilet dont deux boutons sautèrent aussitôt et il le plaqua durement contre un bureau qui se trouvait dans le coin.

\- Ne refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! Tu sais le temps qu'il faut pour qu'un sombral accorde sa confiance à un sorcier, hein ? Non, tu ne sais pas ! Celui-ci avait confiance en moi et donc, il te faisait confiance aussi parce que je lui ai dit qu'il ne risquait rien. Que tu ne lui ferais pas de mal et là… tu nous jettes un sortilège pour nous empêcher de quitter ton école ? Tu as beaucoup de chance que le pacte m'empêche de m'en prendre à toi avec ma magie, sinon je n'aurais pas hésité à te renvoyer un sort à la hauteur de celui que tu viens de nous infliger.

Gellert Grindelwald regarda fixement Albus, puis il le lâcha, se détourna et se dirigea vers le sombral. Il lui flatta le flanc et la tête, scrutant l'animal sous plusieurs angles pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas de blessure. Rassuré, il se retourna vers Albus qui le regardait, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Quoi ? demanda Gellert, un peu sèchement.

Albus s'apprêta à répondre qu'il avait été troublé par la douceur dont Gellert venait de faire preuve avec l'animal monstrueux, mais il se figea soudain et tendit l'oreille. Gellert se retourna vivement vers l'escalier.

\- Y a quelqu'un là-haut ? cria une voix de femme et Albus et Gellert entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. Gellert courut vers Albus, lui agrippa le bras, et regarda autour de lui, cherchant une solution pour se cacher rapidement.

\- On fait quoi ? demanda Gellert, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas être entendu par la personne qui montait.

Albus paniqua une demi-seconde, puis il grimpa sur la rambarde et sauta vers le haut en se tendant au maximum pour agripper le bord du toit. Gellert le suivit aussitôt et ils se réfugièrent sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? cria à nouveau la voix de femme arrivée au sommet de la tour.

Albus fit signe à Gellert de ne pas faire de bruit en posant son doigt contre sa bouche et les deux mages se tinrent immobiles, l'un à côté de l'autre, accroupis sur les tuiles du toit.

\- Espérons que cette personne ne puisse pas voir mon sombral, chuchota Gellert tout près de l'oreille d'Albus qui sentit le souffle chaud de son ami dans sa nuque et frissonna légèrement.

Albus tendit l'oreille quand il entendit les pas de la personne qui était montée dans l'escalier.

\- Elle s'en va, annonça Gellert.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué, grinça Dumbledore.

Gellert soupira en s'asseyant sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie, étendant ses jambes devant lui, les croisant au passage.

\- On ne peut pas transplaner dans ton école ? demanda Gellert, un brin étonné par cette constatation.

\- Poudlard n'est pas mon école et non, on ne peut pas transplaner comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte. Comment se fait-il que ma collègue n'ait pas vu le sombral ?

\- Parce que pas tout le monde le peut. Il faut avoir été confronté à la mort pour les voir. C'est pour cela que, à tort, certains pensent que ces créatures annoncent la mort. Tu as vu ta sœur mourir, il est donc normal que tu puisses voir les sombrals, c'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai envoyé ma lettre à l'aide de cette créature. Je savais que tu la verrais.

\- Je comprends mieux.

Albus s'assit lui aussi sur le toit, dans la même position que celle adoptée par Grindelwald et il regarda les étoiles au-dessus d'eux.

\- On pourrait être maître de tout ça, si tu le voulais bien, murmura Gellert, une nuance de mélancolie dans la voix.

\- Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça et je refuse de me tourner vers la magie noire.

\- Tu as peur d'aller trop loin ?

Albus tourna la tête vivement vers son ancien amour et le regarda intensément sans répondre, puis il baissa son regard sur ses mains tenant sa baguette.

\- Je n'aime pas cette capacité que tu as de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était déjà comme ça à l'époque et je constate que cela n'a pas changé. Suis-je si transparent ?

\- Pour les autres, peut-être pas, mais pour moi, oui, tu l'es. Je te connais Albus, je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Je connais ton passé, je connais ta jeunesse, ton histoire. En partie parce que ma tante m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi avant notre rencontre, mais aussi de par les moments que l'on a partagés ensemble, tous les deux. Tu parlais beaucoup, le sais-tu ? De toi, principalement, mais aussi d'Ariana et d'Abelforth.

\- Et toi, tu parlais très peu de toi. Tes discussions tournaient toutes autour de tes projets de réforme du monde magique et de ses lois et je t'écoutais sans jamais t'obliger à changer de sujet. Au final, je sais bien peu de choses sur toi.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir de plus sur mon enfance que ce que tu sais déjà. Ma vie n'était pas des plus intéressantes avant que je ne débarque à Godric's Hollow.

\- Je parie que tu as plus à raconter sur toi que tu ne veux bien l'avouer. Mais passons. Il faut… il faut que je retourne à mes appartements. Mon absence prolongée pourrait être jugée étrange et on pourrait me chercher. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te voie ici.

\- Tu as une réputation à garder, dit Gellert en se levant lentement.

\- Ce n'est pas cela uniquement. Si on te voit ici, on risque de te dénoncer. Les sorciers qui sont professeurs à Poudlard sont puissants, Gellert. Ils savent comment garder quelqu'un entre les murs de ce château ou même aux alentours.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, Albus. Penser aux autres avant de penser à toi. Je crois que tu me sous-estimes par contre, et je n'apprécie pas vraiment cela. Tu ne connais pas les pouvoirs de la baguette que j'ai en ma possession.

\- Peut-être bien.

Albus descendit du toit et sauta de la rambarde dans la salle de la tour d'astronomie, Gellert sur ses talons. Le mage aux cheveux blonds se dirigea vers son sombral, le flatta puis grimpa sur son dos avec grâce et souplesse, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie.

\- Gellert, à partir de quand as-tu pu voir les sombrals ? demanda Albus, se rappelant ce que son ancien ami venait de lui apprendre à propos de ces créatures.

\- Quand la première personne qui a tenté de faire barrage à mon accession au pouvoir n'a pas eu le temps de regretter d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp.

\- Tu sais, j'aimerais… j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose qui est gardé dans ce château.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Gellert.

Albus hésita. C'était bientôt le milieu de la nuit, peu de personnes se promèneraient dans Poudlard à cette heure-ci, mais était-ce sensé de prendre le risque de se promener avec Gellert Grindelwald dans le château ? La réponse se fit très vite dans l'esprit de Dumbledore. Non !

\- Non, pas maintenant. Un jour, quand tu auras le temps de repasser par ici ou si la curiosité te pousse à revenir me voir.

\- Je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit avant de me décider.

\- Pas grand-chose, à dire vrai. Seulement un miroir un peu magique.

Gellert fronça les sourcils. Un miroir ? Albus devenait fou ou quoi ? Le mage noir haussa les épaules, donna un coup léger de sa botte dans le flanc du sombral et l'animal ouvrit les ailes. Puis il se dirigea vers la rambarde en volant et passa entre celle-ci et le toit pour disparaître dans la nuit. Albus redescendit de la tour rapidement et rejoignit ses appartements. Il était temps de dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> voici ce soir, la suite de Redemption.
> 
> pour info, le prochain chapitre est déjà corrigé, donc il viendra assez rapidement après celui-ci. dans environ 1 semaine, je pense.
> 
> Merci à Calliope pour son travail
> 
> J'espère que cette fic continuera à vous plaire.
> 
> bonne lecture

Mais, vouloir dormir et pouvoir dormir, étaient deux choses très différentes. Et Albus s'en rendit compte bien rapidement. Il voulait dormir, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Son esprit était trop préoccupé, trop plein de mille questions sans réponses. Trop encombré par des souvenirs du passé. Son coeur aussi ne le laissait pas dormir. Trop douloureux, car étouffé par des regrets. Par beaucoup de regrets.

Le mage blanc se redressa dans son lit et soupira. Revoir Gellert le bouleversait beaucoup trop. Il devait faire quelque chose pour lutter contre ses états d'âme, d'autant que le mage noir ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé de son côté. C'était un peu déprimant de le constater. Albus aurait bien aimé voir dans les yeux de Gellert de l'émotion, de la gêne ou autre chose qui aurait montré qu'il était lui aussi sensible à sa présence. Autrefois, c'était plus évident, ses sentiments transparaissaient dans ses yeux gris, maintenant, ils étaient presque inexpressifs. Avait-il alors si peu marqué la vie de Gellert ? Avait-il été si peu de choses à ses yeux ? Peut-être n'avait-il même rien été du tout pour le blond. Juste quelqu'un de passage dans sa vie, qu'il avait manipulé facilement grâce à son énergie adolescente, ses rêves de liberté, son charisme et sa beauté venue de l'Est. Gellert, une fois parti de Godric's Hollow, avait certainement rapidement tourné la page sur leur histoire qui avait été finalement très brève. Il n'avait que seize ans, à l'époque, c'était bien jeune pour que leur amour naissant, à cet âge-là, perdure au-delà de quelques mois, surtout quand la séparation entre deux amoureux était aussi brutale qu'avait été la leur. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait été qu'une expérience parmi d'autres pour Gellert ? Rien de sérieux, une tocade passagère, et puis peut-être que le mage noir avait changé depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être s'était-il marié ? Peut-être avait-il des enfants ? Albus n'en savait rien. Il n'en savait rien parce qu'il avait délibérément choisi d'éviter toutes les nouvelles concernant Gellert. Mais quand on lui avait demandé de se mêler de toute cette affaire, il avait été obligé de s'intéresser de nouveau au mage noir Grindelwald et à son ascension vers le pouvoir. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et voilà qu'il replongeait tête la première dans le tourbillon de problèmes insolubles que lui posait la présence de Gellert, rendant la résolution de cette affaire plus difficile que n'importe quelle équation savante. Car personne ne pouvait se douter que dans la résolution de cette affaire, il y avait un facteur loin d'être négligeable qui le rendait faible : il était encore amoureux de Gellert Grindelwald. Encore et toujours, pour son plus grand malheur.

Dumbledore sortit de sa chambre et se promena dans les couloirs. Il entra dans une grande salle vide et impersonnelle et se planta devant un grand miroir qui lui renvoya son reflet.

Le professeur de métamorphose serra les poings et attendit, immobile devant la glace que le reflet lui renvoie ce qu'il désirait le plus au fond de son coeur. Sans surprise, ce fut Gellert Grindewald qui apparut à ses côtés. Albus regarda son alter ego en soupirant, clignant un peu plus rapidement des paupières que d'ordinaire, ému de le voir se tenir à ses côtés. Ah, s'ils avaient pu vivre leur vie ensemble et ne pas être séparés, Albus aurait sans doute eu moins de regrets, au lieu d'être constamment habité par ceux-ci comme il l'était. Ces regrets qui faisaient si mal et qui créaient un vide en lui, impossible à combler. Il détourna une seconde les yeux du reflet pour y revenir rapidement et se vit, lui, approchant de Gellert avec douceur afin de l'embrasser.

Il ferma les yeux, se détourna et sortit de la pièce. À quoi bon se faire du mal de cette façon ? Il n'avait franchement pas besoin du miroir du Rised pour savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment, ce qu'il désirait le plus profondément, son coeur le lui criait à chaque seconde de sa vie depuis près de trente ans.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Gellert passa la porte de son château à Nurmengard et s'arrêta dans le hall, tendant l'oreille. Tout était calme. Aucun bruit. Il continua son chemin pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il passa auparavant devant celle de Croyance et constata que le jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, une fois qu'il fut entré dans la pièce, il s'assit sur son lit. Il prit entre ses doigts le pacte de sang conclu avec Albus et regarda les deux gouttes de sang danser ensemble dans le petit récipient en verre. Bientôt trente ans qu'elles dansaient là-dedans, sans jamais s'arrêter de tourbillonner. Bientôt trente ans que Gellert portait cet objet sur lui en souvenir des quelques semaines qui avaient marqué sa vie pour toujours. En souvenir d'un jeune homme qui l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il ne l'eût cru possible. Mais c'était du passé… enfin, c'est ce que cela aurait dû être, mais ce n'était pas si facile de tourner la page sur cette histoire avec Albus. Gellert l'apprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Il avait pensé pouvoir tout oublier, une fois parti de Godric's Hollow, mais ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi. Au contraire, le vide qu'avait laissé Albus dans son coeur avait été un peu plus lourd à supporter jour après jour et pour ne plus songer à Albus, la seule stratégie qu'il avait trouvée avait été de s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'à plus soif avec des fantasmes de puissance et de total contrôle sur les autres. Gellert se laissa tomber sur le dos, contre le matelas, et leva le bras pour regarder le bijou dans sa main. Ce pacte de sang posait désormais problème. Gellert aurait aimé, lui aussi, le détruire, ça lui aurait peut-être permis de s'en prendre à Dumbledore, plutôt que de le revoir pour discuter comme il l'avait déjà fait deux fois, mais le pacte ne se détruisait pas si facilement, même si Albus le pensait de son côté. Briser le pacte causerait leur mort à tous les deux, le garder intact pourrait causer leur perte. La seule solution envisageable était de le changer. Annuler ce pacte et en passer un autre du même genre, mais même ça, Gellert n'était pas certain que c'était faisable sans dommage pour les deux protagonistes. Et après… et après, ils auraient le droit de se battre… jusqu'à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre, s'ils le voulaient. Dumbledore tomberait peut-être, mais alors Gellert perdrait tout, et si lui-même tombait, Albus aurait tous les honneurs. Il n'avait rien à perdre du tout dans cette histoire s'il gagnait contre Gellert, et d'ailleurs, la perspective de tuer son ancien ami, qu'il soit mage noir ou pas, ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure.

Ça faisait mal, cette indifférence de la part de Dumbledore. Gellert avait pensé qu'il se montrerait moins froid, moins distant à son égard, mais son ancien ami semblait simplement dérangé par le fait de ne pas pouvoir le battre. Le reste ne semblait plus compter pour le mage blanc. Albus avait donc tout oublié de leur histoire ? De leurs bons moments passés ensemble ? Certes, ils étaient jeunes en ce temps-là, pleins de rêves, pleins d'énergie, remplis de certitudes face à l'avenir. Ils n'avaient peur de rien et surtout, ils étaient persuadés que rien, ni personne, ne les sépareraient jamais. Qu'ils seraient ensemble et amoureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Comment Albus avait pu oublier tout cela et tirer un trait sur cette histoire qui avait été la leur, malgré le fait qu'elle fût assez brève ? Gellert se redressa brusquement quand il entendit une porte claquer dans le château. Il sortit de sa chambre prestement et croisa Queenie Goldstein qui errait dans le couloir, semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Oh, vous êtes revenu, dit-elle, un peu tristement quand elle vit Grindelwald devant elle.

\- En effet. Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Le mal du pays, sans doute, soupira Queenie sans grande conviction.

\- Vous doutez d'avoir eu raison de me suivre ?

Queenie secoua vivement la tête. Non, elle était convaincue que c'était bien de suivre Gellert dans ses idées, de l'aider à réaliser ses ambitions, d'établir de nouvelles règles pour plus de liberté , mais Jacob lui manquait. Tina lui manquait aussi.

\- Non, c'est seulement que je regrette que certaines personnes que je pensais être des proches ne comprennent pas mon choix. Je regrette que Jacob n'ait pas compris que je faisais cela pour lui, enfin, pour nous. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas vu que tout ce que je veux, c'est que lui et moi puissions nous aimer sans devoir nous cacher ?

Gellert fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais su répondre à cette question parce qu'il se posait la même depuis des années. Les gens ne comprenaient pas qu'il faisait tout ça pour la liberté de tous, pour le plus grand bien de tous, sorciers ou non-majs.

\- Certaines personnes ont l'esprit trop fermé. Ce n'est pas de notre faute, Queenie, s'ils ne comprennent pas.

\- Vos méthodes sont mal perçues par beaucoup de gens.

Gellert regarda fixement Queenie qui déglutit difficilement, consciente qu'elle aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus avant de prononcer ces paroles, mais le mage noir haussa les épaules et se détourna pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de tenter de dormir un peu avant le lever du jour. Il s'arrêta néanmoins, la main sur la poignée et se retourna lentement

\- Ce non-maj, vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il et il vit la jeune femme pencher la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime.

\- S'il vous demandait de retourner vers lui et de tout abandonner de notre projet, vous le feriez ?

Queenie détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Vous pouvez répondre en toute honnêteté, je ne vous ferai rien.

\- Et bien… je crois… je crois que s'il venait ici et s'excusait de n'avoir pas assez cru en moi et de ne pas s'être assez battu pour moi et qu'il me demandait de revenir vers lui en me promettant de trouver une solution pour nous aimer en toute liberté et qu'on puisse se marier en toute légalité, je… je retournerais vers lui, oui.

\- Vous lui poseriez toutes ces conditions ?

\- Si je ne le faisais pas, cela ne servirait à rien d'être avec lui, car nous n'aurions aucun droit.

Gellert tourna les talons, rentra dans sa chambre et en ferma la porte en s'appuyant dessus. Visiblement, l'amour n'était pas plus simple pour les autres et quelque part, c'était rassurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ce chapitre était relativement court
> 
> certains autre seront du même gabarit, d'autres seront plus longs
> 
> à bientôt pour la suite
> 
> KitsuneA


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nouveau chapitre de cette fic.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Début janvier :

Noël était passé, la nouvelle année venait de commencer et Albus n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Gellert, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. La neige recouvrait la verdure à Poudlard mais aussi partout ailleurs, en Angleterre et en Écosse. C'était beau à voir. Albus adorait ce spectacle.

Ce jour-là, il sortit de l'école de sorcellerie et suivit de loin un groupe d'élèves de troisième année qui se rendait à Pré-au-Lard. Les mains derrière le dos, la démarche lente, prenant le temps de respirer l'odeur pure de la nature qui s'étendait autour de lui, il se sentait serein. Ça lui arrivait rarement de se sentir aussi bien, mais c'était bon.

* * *

 

Il atteignit Pré-au-Lard et hésita à se diriger au Trois Balais, le pub le plus connu du hameau. Il savait celui-ci souvent rempli d'élèves et de professeurs de Poudlard, aussi, ses pas finirent-ils par le mener devant La tête de Sanglier. Le pub d'Abelforth. Il hésita en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, puis après avoir inspiré une bonne quantité d'air et de courage par la même occasion, il entra dans le pub, décidé. Il s'assit à une table, tournant le dos au comptoir pour ne pas voir le grand tableau accroché au mur. Une photo de sa sœur Ariana. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux d'un noir de geai vint lui demander ce qu'il comptait prendre et il demanda à voir le patron du lieu.

\- Je vais chercher monsieur Dumbledore, dit la femme et Albus se dit intérieurement que c'était toujours bizarre d'entendre son nom pour désigner une autre personne, même s'il s'agissait de son frère.

La femme partit rapidement et revint peu de temps après, accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux roux tirant sur le gris, avec une longue barbe de la même couleur, et une dégaine de vieux garçon solitaire. L'homme remercia la femme et regarda son frère, étonné, n'en croyant pas vraiment ses yeux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il, un peu sèchement.

\- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, pria Albus et Abelforth, après avoir hésité, levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré, s'assit en face de son grand frère.

\- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda encore une fois Abelforth, un brin plus sec qu'auparavant.

\- Comment vas-tu, Abelforth ? questionna Albus.

Son petit frère plissa les yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas venu pour me demander comment je vais, quand même ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Parce que, je le sais, que tu veux quelque chose, alors dis-le tout de suite et finissons-en rapidement.

\- Je voulais réellement prendre des nouvelles de toi, c'est tout.

\- M'envoyer un hibou aurait été plus simple, tu sais. Pas besoin de faire comme si tu te souciais vraiment de ce que je deviens. Ça fait quoi…. dix ans que je t'ai pas vu et tu te pointes dans mon pub juste pour me demander comment je vais. T'as bu ?

\- Je ne bois pas, Ab. J'avais juste envie de… de... je ne sais pas… me rapprocher un peu de la seule famille qu'il me reste.

\- Ah, maintenant la famille est importante pour toi ? Soudainement, comme ça ! Tu t'es levé ce matin en te souvenant que tu avais un frère quelque part dans ce pays et t'as été pris d'une soudaine envie de le voir et de prendre des nouvelles de lui. J'en crois pas un mot. Dis-moi ce que tu veux vraiment sinon je te dégage de mon établissement.

Albus baissa les yeux face à la colère de son frère. Colère justifiée, l'aîné des Dumbledore en avait conscience.

\- Ab, écoute, soupira Dumbledore, je ne suis venu que parce que mes pas m'ont conduit ici et que je voulais savoir ce que tu devenais. Je n'ai rien à te demander d'autre. Crois-moi.

\- Te croire ? Toi ? Non ! Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai du travail, dit Abelforth en se levant.

Il voulut partir en direction du comptoir mais Albus le retint d'une main agrippée autour de son poignet.

\- Je voulais te parler de Gellert Grindewald, annonça Albus, à voix basse et il sentit un frisson d'horreur parcourir le corps de son frère qui se figea.

Les frères Dumbledore se regardèrent intensément, puis Abelforth fit signe à son aîné de le suivre et ce dernier se leva, emboîta le pas à son cadet, évitant de regarder vers le comptoir. Ils empruntèrent une porte à la droite du bar et descendirent un escalier de pierre pour rejoindre ce qui ressemblait à une cave.

\- Lumos, dit Abelforth et Albus vit sa baguette s'allumer dans la main de son frère.

Le plus jeune regarda le plus vieux, attendant qu'il parle, mais Albus cherchait trop ses mots pour savoir par quoi commencer.

\- Alors, il a fait quoi, ton petit copain ? demanda Abelforth, croisant les bras sur son torse, d'un air mauvais et sombre, que le peu de lumière les entourant accentuait encore.

\- Gellert n'est pas mon petit copain, ne commence pas avec ça.

\- Bref, il a tué qui cette fois ? Ou plutôt, qui as-tu tué pour lui, cette fois ?

\- Ab, je n'ai tué personne. Le… le Ministère de la magie m'a demandé de me battre contre lui.

Albus baissa la tête comme un gamin pris en faute.

\- Et tu ne veux pas te battre contre lui parce que tu l'aimes encore, c'est ça ?

\- Oui ! … Non ! C'est pas tout à fait juste. Je ne peux pas me battre contre Gellert parce que j'ai passé un pacte avec lui il y a près de trente ans quand nous étions à Godric's Hollow.

\- Je ne fourrerai pas mon nez dans cette histoire. Tes plans foireux avec ton amant, tu te les gardes pour toi, déclara Abelforth d'un ton tranchant.

Albus ferma les yeux. Son frère savait visiblement toujours trouver les mots justes pour faire bien mal.

\- Je voulais juste… je sais pas… un conseil, un soutien.

\- Tu as passé quel genre de pacte avec lui ?

\- Un pacte de sang.

\- J'étais sûr que je n'aimerais pas la réponse à ma question. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

\- J'étais jeune et-

\- Stupide, coupa Abelforth.

\- J'allais dire, et amoureux, mais disons que tu as raison. Bref, aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment me sortir de cette situation. Le Ministère compte sur moi. Beaucoup de monde compte sur moi, je ne peux pas les décevoir.

\- Le grand Albus Dumbledore est dans la mouise, je pensais pas voir ça un jour de mon vivant, dis donc. Défais ce pacte avec ton amant et c'est tout.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Premièrement, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui possède le pacte, deuxièmement, parce que je ne sais pas où trouver Gellert et enfin parce que, je ne sais pas comment briser ce pacte sans que lui et moi ne mourions tous les deux.

\- Je ne te dis pas bravo pour ta connerie d'adolescent, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Abelforth.

\- Non, ça ira. Économise ta salive, grinça l'aîné en retour.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas où trouver Grindelwald ?

\- Je ne sais pas d'où il vient.

Abelforth ricana et secoua la tête.

\- Donc, tu passais tes journées et tes nuits avec lui et tu ne sais même pas d'où il vient. Où il est né et où il vivait avant de débarquer chez Bathilda Tourdesac et de foutre nos vies en l'air en à peine un peu plus de deux mois. T'es sûr d'avoir parlé avec lui de temps en temps ou bien vous faisiez que-

\- Tais-toi, coupa Albus en élevant la voix. Te mêle pas de ça. Je suis venu te voir pour avoir ton avis, pas pour que tu me reproches mon passé ou ce que je suis encore aujourd'hui.

\- Ah… tu n'as pas changé, soupira Abelforth, reculant d'un pas comme si soudain son frère s'était couvert de verrues purulentes.

\- Pas sur ce point, non, mais on n'est pas là pour parler de mon passé . Cette partie de moi et de ma vie ne te regarde pas. J'ai parlé avec Gellert, bien sûr, mais l'endroit d'où il venait n'est pas un secret qu'il m'a révélé. Il faisait tout pour éviter le sujet.

\- Pour un type qui passait son temps à parler de lui-même, c'est fou. Bon, je vais te dire d'où il vient, parce que le sais, la vieille Tourdesac me l'a confié un jour où elle m'aidait pour un devoir en dernière année. Gellert Grindelwald est né en Autriche dans les montagnes enneigées. Il a hérité du château de ses parents, qui se nomme Nurmengard. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui et de l'endroit d'où il vient. Maintenant, tout ça, c'était y a presque trente ans, je pense que son lieu de résidence doit avoir changé depuis ce temps.

\- J'en suis moins convaincu que toi. Je connais Gellert un peu mieux que toi, je suis certain qu'il vit encore là-bas, dans le château de ses parents.

\- Tu comptes aller le voir ? demanda Abelforth, curieux.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Albus.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux de lui ?

Albus tourna la tête vers l'escalier de pierre par lequel ils étaient descendus dans la cave et ne répondit pas.

\- Ton silence en dit plus long que tes paroles. Tu sais quand même ce que cet homme est aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais. J'ai même jamais compris ce que tu trouvais aux hommes, mais ça c'est un autre problème dont je ne tiens pas à parler avec toi. Mais, franchement, pourquoi tu t'accroches à lui encore après toutes ces années ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais aimé pouvoir tourner la page mais… je ne peux pas. J'aurais aimé retomber amoureux depuis et trouver quelqu'un qui me conviendrait, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé et je ne suis pas certain que ça arrivera un jour. Aucun autre homme ne le vaut.

Abelforth grimaça et secoua la tête en s'ébrouant légèrement.

\- Bon, et sinon, je peux encore t'être utile ?

\- Non, tu m'as déjà aidé plus que je ne l'espérais. Je vais te laisser retourner à ton travail et rentrer à Poudlard.

Albus se dirigea vers l'escalier et son cadet le suivit de près. Une fois qu'ils furent revenus dans le pub, Abelforth retint son frère par l'épaule.

\- Attends Al, ça te dit une bièraubeurre avant de t'en aller ?

Albus se tourna vers son frère et lui sourit, reconnaissant. Il partit s'asseoir à la table qu'il avait occupée en arrivant et son cadet le rejoignit avec deux bières à la main. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit face à son frère.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

La neige à Nurmengard paralysait toujours la région entière en hiver. Gellert avait souvent pensé qu'il y en avait vraiment beaucoup trop, mais il n'était jamais vraiment parti de cet endroit. Parce que c'était chez lui. Parce que les gens d'ici avaient le même accent que lui et qu'ils avaient appris la même langue que lui dès le berceau. Gellert venait d'ici et il ne le reniait pas, même s'il aurait aimé, parfois.

Il était debout devant la grande fenêtre -gigantesque serait un mot à dire vrai plus exact pour la qualifier- les mains dans le dos, vêtu de noir. Il regardait la neige sur la montagne d'en face et savait qu'il y avait la même sur la sienne. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Croyance était toujours là, il lisait un livre, assis sur le tapis. Queenie était là aussi, elle rêvassait à quelque chose et Gellert s'en fichait. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui occupait les pensées de la jeune femme. Il regardait juste la neige et se demandait s'il y en avait autant en Angleterre. Il se demandait quelle allure pouvait bien avoir Albus avec un bonnet et des gants en laine et un mince sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres, puis il reprit ses esprits et quitta la fenêtre puisque la vue de la neige le faisait penser à des futilités ridicules.

Croyance leva la tête.

\- Quand allons-nous partir d'ici ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Pas avant qu'il y ait moins de neige. Les hivers sont rudes par ici, je ne veux pas perdre l'un de mes fidèles à cause des températures glaciales. Crois-moi, nous sommes mieux ici. Comment se passe ton apprentissage ? questionna Gellert, debout devant le jeune homme assis.

\- Il fait beaucoup de progrès, chaque jour, intervint Queenie, sortant de ses pensées.

\- Bien. Tu seras bientôt prêt à retourner dans le grand monde pour m'aider dans mes projets.

Croyance acquiesça, avec une frénésie qui trahissait son impatience, puis il revint à sa lecture. Gellert regarda Queenie et lui fit signe de le suivre dans le hall, ce que la jeune femme ne se fit pas demander deux fois.

\- Nous pourrons bientôt repartir d'ici pour rallier des fidèles à notre cause. Nous avons besoin de beaucoup de monde pour faire plier les différents Ministères de la Magie en Europe. Les choses doivent changer et nous ne pourrons y parvenir que par la peur et la force. Te sens-tu prête pour cela ?

\- Bien sûr. Plus que prête même.

\- Parfait.

\- Est-ce que…, mais Queenie ne termina pas sa phrase.

Sa question allait se porter sur Jacob : lui pardonnerait-il un jour d'avoir choisi son camp et comprendrait-il pourquoi elle avait fait cela ? Mais elle se trouva idiote de vouloir poser une telle question à Grindewald. Après tout, le mage noir ne semblait pas avoir de femme, donc pas d'amour dans sa vie. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ?

\- Laissez tomber, et la jeune femme partit en direction de sa chambre.

Gellert n'était pas mécontent qu'elle n'ait pas posé la question qu'elle avait eue sur le bout des lèvres, c'était sans doute quelque chose en rapport avec ce non-maj dont elle était éprise, et lui, n'aurait pas su quoi répondre, c'était évident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre. à bientôt pour la suite.
> 
> KitsuneA


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde
> 
> nouveau chapitre de Redemption aujourd'hui
> 
> Il n'est pas passé chez ma bêta car elle a quelques soucis avec son ordi.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Mars et le printemps qui pointait le bout de son nez rendait Albus un peu plus impatient chaque jour. C'était un enfer dans ses pensées et dans ses émotions. Plus de nouvelles de Gellert depuis près de six mois, rien. Pas de sombral à l'horizon. Alors c'était ainsi que c'était censé se terminer ? Une visite pour récupérer son bijou, un rendez-vous à Godric's Hollow, une autre rencontre pour pas grand-chose et puis plus rien ? Albus en aurait bien cassé tous les objets de son bureau sous le coup de la colère et de la déception s'il n'avait pas jugé ce comportement comme étant totalement ridicule. Il avait d'autres choses à faire de plus important que de se comporter comme un gamin capricieux. Newt était revenu le voir, plusieurs fois et Albus avait fini par confié à son ami ses secrets les plus inavouables. Le jeune avait été un peu surpris mais il n'avait pas renié son ami et avait même semblé comprendre pourquoi Albus était toujours faible face à Grindelwald. Il ne l'avait pas mal jugé, ni même jugé tout court, d'ailleurs. Albus pouvait dire que Newt Scamander était un véritable ami.

* * *

 

* * *

Albus avait hésité plus d'une fois à envoyer un hibou à Nurmengard, mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Qu'aurait-il bien pu écrire à Gellert ? Il avait rangé cette idée dans un coin de ses pensées pour s'interdire de la concrétiser.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? apostropha un élève et l'homme se secoua pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité du moment. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Où en étions-nous ?

\- Vous parliez de métamorphose des sorciers en animaux.

\- C'est exact, oui. Et bien, voyez-vous les anima-

Mais Dumbledore fut couper par des gens qui entrèrent dans la salle de cours sans s'annoncer et le mage blanc reconnu les membres du Ministère. Il demanda à ses élèves de bien vouloir sortir un moment et ils obéirent tous en jetant un dernier regard à leur professeur bien aimé quand ils passèrent le seuil. La porte se referma à l'aide de la magie et Albus détailla les membres du Ministère qui se tenaient devant lui.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Albus, un peu las de revoir les membres du Ministère de la magie dans sa salle de cours. Il y avait comme un grand air de déjà vu.

\- Grindelwald est de retour en Europe, nous en avons la certitude, annonça Travers, l'air grave et plus préoccupé que d'habitude.

Albus se sentit un instant fébrile à l'évocation du nom de son ancien ami, mais il fit tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Une telle faiblesse pouvait lui coûter bien trop chère.

\- Et ? demanda-t-il, le plus détaché possible.

\- Nous vous demandons d'aller le combattre.

Il s'en serait douté. Albus se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-il simplement comme si cela expliquait tout alors que ça n'expliquait rien du tout pour les membres du Ministère. La situation n'a pas changée, je ne peux toujours pas m'en prendre à Grindelwald.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, ne croyez pas cela.

\- Vous étiez son ami, nous le savons. Peut-être que vous pourriez le résonner au lieu de vous battre, proposa Thésée, le frère de Newt Scamander.

\- Résonner Grindelwald ? Vous êtes devenu fou ? Vous l'avez vu à l'œuvre à Paris, n'est-ce pas et je vous avais mis en garde, mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté. Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous opposer à lui et vous avez fait tout le contraire, provoquant sûrement plus de colère contre le Ministère que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- Mais vous, vous le connaissez, protesta Travers.

\- Je le connaissais. Cela fait une grande différence. Vous avez d'autres sorciers à envoyer contre lui, moi, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir me le demander chaque fois que son nom réapparaît dans les papiers du Ministère.

Travers approcha, l'air mauvais, le visage fermé.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous empêche à ce point d'aller le combattre ?

Albus détourna son regard bleu vers Thésée. Il savait que le jeune homme était au courant pour le pacte de sang parce que Newt l'avait mis dans la confidence, mais visiblement, il n'avait rien dit et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.

\- De vieilles histoires, soupira Dumbledore, son regard revenant s'ancrer dans celui de Travers.

L'envoyé du Ministère s'approcha très près d'Albus qui put sentir sans mal la fragrance de son parfum d'homme lui chatouiller les narines et il lui dit à l'oreille :

\- Vous savez que, je pourrais très bien vous faire juger et enfermer, si je le voulais. Je n'ignore pas ce que Grindelwald et vous avez été par le passé. Les hommes comme vous ne devraient pas avoir le droit de se balader en toute impunité parmi les gens bien. Et encore moins en étant proches de jeunes personnes à guider dans la vie et dans leur parcours scolaire. Je peux vous faire tomber quand je veux, alors je vous conseille d'arrêter de vous foutre de ma gueule et de vous ranger du côté du Ministère, sinon, vous ne reverrez plus jamais Poudlard de votre vie.

Albus s'écarta de Travers brusquement, ne semblant pas prêt de céder à son chantage ridicule puis il regarda sa salle de classe. Poudlard, c'était toute sa vie, si on lui enlevait le droit d'enseigner, il n'était plus rien et aurait tout perdu. Il soupira.

\- Où se trouve Grindelwald à l'heure actuelle ? demanda-t-il, ravalant la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge.

Céder de cette façon n'était pas dans son tempérament, et ça lui filait la nausée, mais il n'avait pas le choix d'au moins faire semblant de se ranger du côté de ce foutu Ministère de la magie.

\- J'aime voir que vous êtes prêt à enfin coopérer avec nous. Aux dernières nouvelles, il semblerait que Grindelwald ait décidé de retourner dans la capitale française. Paris semble être son lieu de prédilection pour rassembler des fidèles.

\- J'irai, promis Dumbledore, la mine défaite par sa lâcheté qu'il commençait vraiment à détester et les membres du Ministère prirent congé et sortirent de sa classe en faisant claquer la porte.

Albus se mordit la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, puis il sortit de son bureau pour aller demander à ses élèves de revenir en classe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvre Albus contraint de céder à la demande du Ministère...
> 
> Du coup, ça sent la rencontre Albus-Gellert à Paris ça :-)
> 
> à bientôt pour la suite
> 
> KitsuneA


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> nouveau chapitre de cette fic
> 
> Info : ma bêta a été obligée de m'abandonner pour des raisons personnelles. J'ai tenté d'en trouver une autre, mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse de sa part depuis quelques semaines... Du coup, je suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment le temps de me corriger..
> 
> je lui ai passé le chapitre 9 (celui-ci donc,) mais comme ça traîne trop à mon goût, je poste le chapitre sans avoir attendue qu'elle ait travaillée dessus.
> 
> voilà,  
> Bonne lecture du chapitre 9.
> 
> à bientôt
> 
> KitsuneA

Grindelwald s'assit sur le canapé du salon dans l'appartement dont ses associés avaient chassés les habitants presque un an plus tôt et qui désormais leur appartenait. Croyance, debout au milieu de la pièce, regardait autour de lui et scrutait les objets présents sur les étagères.

\- Je voulais jeter tout ça, mais j'ai eu d'autres choses à faire. Au final, ce n'est pas très important. Il y a une chambre pour toi au bout du couloir.

\- Merci. Ça ira très bien. Par quoi va-t-on commencer ?

\- Rassembler des fidèles ne se fait pas en quelques heures. Il nous faudra un peu de temps. Quelques semaines, je pense. Un ou deux mois, maximum. Pour commencer, nous allons parler avec un type du Ministère des affaires magiques ici en France. Je vais envoyer Abernathy.

\- Pensez-vous que, Nagini soit encore à Paris ?

\- Le femme serpent qui t'accompagnait ? Celle du cirque ?

\- Oui.

\- Je doute qu'elle veuille te revoir, Croyance. Tu as choisi ton camp, elle a choisi le sien. N'y pense plus, murmura Gellert, assez fort pour que Croyance l'entende quand même de là où il était.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et il partit visiter le reste de l'appartement.

\- Vous devriez être plus doux avec lui, il est fragilisé par la vie qu'il a eu et les mensonges que les gens lui ont dit, expliqua doucement Queenie, assise dans un fauteuil en face de Gellert qui lui lança un regard dénué d'émotion.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps à retrouver des gens qui n'ont pas voulu rejoindre nos rangs. Nous sommes bien mieux sans eux, crois-moi Queenie.

La jeune femme abdiqua et baissa les yeux se faisant la réflexion intérieure que Grindelwald était devenu moins compréhensif qu'il y a quelques temps. Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé récemment ? Malheureusement, Queenie ne pouvait pas le savoir, car l'esprit de Grindelwald était l'un des rares dont elle ne pouvait lire les pensées.

Le mage noir se leva et quitta la pièce, l'air contrarié.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Albus avait préparé ses affaires dans une valise, puis il avait ensorcelé un de ces livres pour le transformer en portauloin qui lui servirait à rejoindre Paris. Il regarde sa salle de classe en se maudissant d'être aussi lâche et de céder stupidement aux demandes du Ministère, puis il vit le livre se mettre à trembler sur le bureau. Il le toucha, attendit dix secondes et disparu soudain.

Il atterrit dans une rue de Paris et regarda autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyageait hors de l'Angleterre ou de l'Écosse. Il se retourna et vit qu'il se trouvait exactement là où il comptait se réfugier pour quelques temps, chez son ami Nicolas Flamel. Il alla frapper à la porte sans attendre et ce fut Nicolas lui-même qui lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. Dumbledore le serra dans ses bras à peine la porte fut refermée dans son dos.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir, Albus. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Une éternité. Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir avant aujourd'hui, sachant que je ne viens pas pour de bonnes raisons. Merci de ton hospitalité.

\- Tu es ici chez toi, Albus. N'en doute pas. Veux-tu du thé, mon ami ?

\- Pas maintenant, mais j'apprécie la proposition. Je dois me rendre au ministère des Affaires magiques, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Ce sera pour un autre moment. Tout à l'heure peut-être.

Albus posa sa valise au bas des escaliers de la maison et sortit sa baguette. La valise monta seule à l'étage en lévitant et Dumbledore remercia son ami, avant de sortir de chez lui, d'arriver dans la rue et de transplaner pour se rendre devant le ministère des Affaires magiques. Il prit l'ascenseur spécial pour descendre dans le ministère et se présenta à l'accueil. La jeune femme de l'accueil lui sourit en rougissant et lui annonça qu'on viendrait le chercher ici, il devait attendre sagement. Albus en profita pour détailler du regard le ministère, très différent de celui de Londres. Les deux styles n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun.

* * *

* * *

**oo00oo**

Abernathy se présenta au ministère sous les traits d'un autre et il n'en cru pas ses yeux quand il vit Albus Dumbledore, en personne, attendre devant l'accueil. Il le connaissait grâce aux journaux parlant de lui et aux photos, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en vrai. Il hésita. Bien sûr, Grindelwald ne serait pas content de savoir qu'il était allé lui parler, même caché, mais merde quoi, c'était Albus Dumbledore tout de même et il avait une sacrée réputation dans le monde de la magie. Abernathy finit par se diriger vers lui.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes bien le mage Albus Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux et lui serra la main.

\- Désolé de venir vers vous de cette façon, mais je vous ai vu dans les journaux. Vous êtes connus.

\- Merci. Albus Dumbledore, se présenta le mage blanc, mais, vous le saviez déjà apparemment, finit-il en souriant légèrement.

Abernathy acquiesça et prit congé de son interlocuteur, voyant arriver dans sa direction le Ministre des Affaires magiques. Il tourna les talons et partit plus loin de peur d'être démasqué par le Ministre.

\- Albus Dumbledore, dit le Ministre, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de l'homme, dos à lui, qui se retourna lentement.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et la Ministre pria Dumbledore de le suivre dans son bureau. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et le Ministre attendit que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

\- La situation semble grave à Paris, on m'a envoyé ici pour m'occuper personnellement de Grindelwald.

\- On est en droit de se demander pourquoi cette décision a pris autant de temps. Cela fait presque un an que j'ai demandé de l'aide au Ministère de la magie britannique.

\- Je sais. Je… Le Ministère est venu me demander de les aider, mais j'ai refusé la première fois.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le Ministre, un peu surpris.

\- Je n'aime pas leurs méthodes de travail. Je ne tenais pas à être associé au Ministère de la magie.

\- Et pourquoi votre avis a changé ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. C'était accepter de venir ici ou je perdais ma place de professeur dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

\- Je vois. Bien… Que comptez-vous faire contre Grindelwald ? Des sources sûres du ministère m'ont rapportées qu'il était revenu à Paris depuis peu.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit aussi.

-Vous croyez pouvoir le vaincre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla Dumbledore en baissant les yeux. Il faudra déjà que je mette la main sur lui. Il peut se cacher n'importe où et je dois dire que je ne connais pas du tout Paris.

\- Faites votre possible pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour le monde. Nous vous en serons très reconnaissant, croyez-le bien. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou de sorciers hauts-placés pour vous aider, je serais honorer de pouvoir vous aider, n'hésitez surtout pas.

\- Merci, dit Dumbledore en se levant.

Il sera la main du Ministre et sortit de son bureau.

Albus sortit du ministère après avoir reçu un beau sourire de la part de la jeune femme de l'accueil et il transplana une fois arrivé dans la rue.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Abernathy se dépêcha de revenir aux appartement de Grindelwald. Il devait lui dire au plus vite qu'Albus Dumbledore se trouvait à Paris, c'était une information urgente à transmettre. Il déboula dans l'appartement sans s'annoncer et le maître des lieux, debout devant un miroir, les mains derrière le dos, se retourna lentement, l'air las et irrité.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà ordonné de frapper à la porte comme tout le monde ?

\- Si, si… bien sûr, désolé, mais il faut que je vous transmette une information importante. Je reviens tout juste du ministère des Affaires magiques et j'ai fait une rencontre.

Gellert plissa les yeux, attendant que son fidèle lui livre cette information semblant si importante.

\- Albus Dumbledore est à Paris.

Gellert Grindelwald ouvrit la bouche, plus surpris qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer. Il se passa une main sous le menton, soucieux, puis quitta la pièce en lançant:

\- Occupe-toi de Croyance, veille sur lui.

Et il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Il descendit dans la rue, se sentant plus fébrile qu'il ne l'aurait aimé et qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Albus était à Paris. Pourquoi ? Puis l'évidence le frappa, il le cherchait, c'était certain. Mais pourquoi ? Pour une raison amicale ou pas du tout ? Ses sens penchèrent pour la seconde réponse. Il venait pour le chercher et l'arrêter, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Albus trichait et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait qu'il le trouve avant que lui ne le trouve, même s'il fallait qu'il passe plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits à errer dans la capitale. Gellert avait confiance en ses indics pour l'aider à trouver Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible. Mais au moment de lancer sa fumée noire de rassemblement, il fut prit d'un doute. Était-ce une bonne idée qu'impliquer autant de monde dans cette recherche ? Peut-être pas. Surtout pas s'il voulait être tranquille avec Albus pour reparler de ce pacte qu'il avait laissé de côté pendant plusieurs mois, attendant une occasion de se représenter à Poudlard. Occasion qu'il n'avait finalement pas eue. Mais là, Albus était à Paris et c'était l'occasion pour en finir avec cette histoire de pacte et laisser cela au passé auquel il appartenait. Un passé si loin auquel Gellert détestait penser. Un passé qui aurait peut-être dû ne jamais exister.

Gellert transplana pour prendre de la hauteur et se déplacer sur les toits de Paris. Moins de risque pour lui de se faire prendre et plus de chance de trouver Albus de cette façon. Il serait forcement dans les hauteurs à un moment donné. Gellert n'ignorait pas combien son ancien ami aimait cela. Il ne raterait pas l'occasion d'avoir de belles vues dans une ville qu'il visitait pour la première fois.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Dumbledore revint dans la maison de son ami Nicolas Flamel et le vieil homme lui servit du thé, comme à l'anglaise. Albus le remercia vivement. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, les pensées dirigées sur autre chose, aussi, il n'entendit pas tout de suite son ami qui lui parlait.

\- Albus ? s'inquiéta Nicolas en lui touchant le bras et le mage blanc sursauta en s'excusant.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas être impoli, j'ai juste l'esprit encombré par diverses pensées.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis, je n'y ai vu aucun manque de politesse de ta part. Tu es ici pour Grindelwald, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Le Ministère ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

\- Que t-ont-ils donc promis pour que tu sois de leur côté ?

\- Rien de bon, j'en ai peur, c'est pour cela que j'ai été obligé de venir ici.

\- Ah… ça tenait plutôt de l'ordre du chantage que de la promotion, c'est bien cela ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

\- Dis-moi, Nicolas, que sais-tu de Grindelwald ?

\- Oh, pas grand chose, seulement ce que je vois dans les révélations, tu sais. Que cherches-tu à savoir sur lui exactement ?

\- Oh, pas grand chose, seulement ce que je vois dans les révélations, tu sais. Que cherches-tu à savoir sur lui exactement ?

\- L'endroit où je peux le trouver. Plus vite j'aurai fait ce que le ministère me demande, plus vite je serai rentrer chez moi et débarrassé de cette corvée.

\- Tu peux aller voir la boule de cristal, mais je doute que tu apprennes quelque chose sur l'endroit où se cache Grindelwald. C'est un mage noir très puissant.

\- Je le sais ça. Je connais un peu Grindelwald.

\- Alors tu sais qu'il est très dangereux et impitoyable.

\- Ouais, je sais, soupira Albus en terminant sa tasse de thé.

Il se leva, posa la tasse sur le guéridon et prit congé de son hôte. Il sortit dans la rue puis transplana pour se retrouver sur les toits de Paris. Il passa de l'un à l'autre rapidement et s'arrêta sur l'un de plus hauts de la rue pour contempler la ville. Il vit la Tour Eiffel et se dit qu'il devait aller là-bas, monter là-haut. Ce devait être magnifique la vue depuis cet édifice. Il réserva l'idée pour plus tard et repassa d'un toit à un autre, parcourant les rues de cette façon discrète et agréable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> nouveau chapitre de cette fic :-)
> 
> bonne lecture

Gellert, assit sur une corniche, le repéra de loin. Albus était là, à quelques mètres de lui et transplanait d'un toit à un autre sans se soucier d'être observé ou pas. Le mage noir hésita à peine une seconde, puis il transplana jusqu'à Albus, lui agrippa le bras sans ménagement et transplana jusqu'à une rue déserte et cachée dans un coin.

Baguette levée, l'air menaçant, Dumbledore tint en joug la personne qui l'avait agrippée et il réalisa qu'il se trouvait en face de celui qu'il cherchait.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, étonné au plus haut point.

\- Dis-moi si me trompe, mais ce n'est pas moi que tu cherchais par hasard ?

\- Oui je te cherchais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à me faire agrippé par toi au détour d'un toit.

\- Un ami à moi m'a dit que tu étais à Paris, j'en ai conclu que tu venais pour moi.

\- Efface ce sourire narquois. Je ne suis pas venu par plaisir. Le Ministère de la magie m'a forcée la main. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- C'est pas prudent de te balader dans le coin tout seul sans faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Je me suis mis à ta recherche dès que j'ai su que tu étais ici avant que mes fidèles ne décident de le faire eux-mêmes.

\- J'aurais su me débrouiller face à eux.

\- Oui, j'en doute pas. J'ai pu constater que tu maîtrisais la situation comme personne, grinça Gellert, un brin amusé, et donc, t'es censé faire quoi une fois que tu m'a trouvé ? Me livrer au Ministère pour qu'il m'enferme dans une prison quelconque ?

\- Non, je suis censé me battre contre toi, mais comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas, dit Albus en chuchotant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Nous avons le même problème sur ce point, dit Gellert, un fin sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Sauf que je ne peux plus repousser longtemps la confrontation avec toi. J'ai tout le Ministère qui veut ta tête sur un plateau sinon je remets plus les pieds à Poudlard. Je peux pas me permettre de perdre la seule chose à laquelle je tiens. Ce travail, je l'aime, je ne le sacrifierai pas au nom d'une amitié qui n'existe plus.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne peut pas détruire le pacte. On peut le changer, mais tu sais ce que ça peut nous coûter.

\- J'attendais de tes nouvelles d'ailleurs à propos de ce pacte, mais tu t'es fait plutôt discret ces six derniers mois.

\- J'étais occupé par d'autres projets plus importants que celui de changer un pacte qui me convient très bien comme il est.

\- On a mis le doigt sur le problème. Il te convient à toi, tu l'as récupéré, donc tu ne comptes pas du tout le défaire et le changer. Pourquoi le ferais-tu si cela ne te rapporte rien au final. J'ai été bête de croire que tu voulais vraiment changer ce pacte.

Gellert tendit sa main à Albus qui le regarda sourcils froncés, sans comprendre.

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber sur Paris et j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. Tu aimes toujours les belles vues ?

Albus acquiesça un peu malgré lui et Gellert lui agrippa le bras, laissant d'un coup la rue à nouveau déserte.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Gellert et Albus réapparurent alors que la nuit était tombée sur Paris sur le toit d'un bâtiment immense et le mage blanc regarda tout autour de lui en tournant sur lui même.

\- Le Grand-Palais, dit simplement Grindelwald et Albus s'immobilisa. Je n'ai pas oublié que les hauteurs, c'est ton truc. C'est pas ici que je compte t'amener au final, mais là, c'est encore un peu tôt. Mieux vaut qu'on l'on reste ici pour le moment.

\- Je suis censé trouver le moyen de t'arrêter dans ton ascension au pouvoir, pas te suivre en virée nocturne dans une capitale que je ne connais pas.

Gellert approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Albus. Il se plaqua contre son dos et lui montra des points qui brillaient à plusieurs endroits de la ville.

\- Accorde-moi juste une nuit à te faire visiter la ville et ses merveilles. Ensuite, on parlera du pacte et on se décidera sur ce qu'on va faire ou ne pas faire. Profite de te détendre un peu.

\- Je joue mon travail sur ma réussite à te faire tomber. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser.

\- Tu as toujours été le plus sérieux de nous deux. Tu n'as pas changé.

Grindelwald fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur la hanche d'Albus et ce dernier frissonna en sentant les doigts de son ancien ami sur son corps.

\- Je ne suis pas censé…, commença Albus, le souffle plus court qu'auparavant, mais il ne termina pas, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Juste une nuit. Tu ne le regretteras pas et moi non plus, souffla Gellert dans son oreille et Albus ferma les yeux, tentant par tous les moyens connus de ne pas se laisser aller, même si c'était fortement tentant.

Gellert recula de lui-même et Albus se retourna brusquement, surpris par le froid qui soudain semblait être venu l'envelopper d'un coup. Il ouvrit la bouche, regarda Gellert et murmura :

\- Une soirée et une nuit et demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube, on règle cette histoire de pacte.

Grindelwald sourit, mais pas de son sourire triomphant habituel. Ça n'avait rien d'une victoire, certainement pas, c'était plus doux et Albus fut troublé un instant. Cet air sur le visage de son ancien ami, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis presque trente ans.

\- Quel est le programme ?

\- Tu verras.

Gellert s'assit au pied du dôme du Grand Palais et Albus en fit de même. Ils restèrent immobiles à regarder la ville jusqu'au moment où Gellert agrippa le bras d'Albus et qu'ils transplanèrent pour se retrouver aux pied du bâtiment.

\- Tu veux qu'on marche en pleine rue ? On risque de se faire repérer, dit Albus, sur ses gardes.

\- Je suis passé maître dans l'art de la métamorphose, mon cher Albus. Ne l'as-tu pas déjà remarqué ? Tu as cru que j'utilisais du polynectar à chaque fois que je venais à Poudlard sous les trait de Mister Scamander, mais non, il s'agit de magie. Toi, tu me vois maintenant en tant que l'homme que je suis, mais pour les autres, je suis juste un type lambda qui ne ressemble à personne en particulier. Ne te fais pas de soucis, on ne nous arrêtera pas. Allez viens, on va rater le dernier voyage si on ne se presse pas un peu. On ne transplane plus pour le moment et cache ta baguette avec un sortilège de dissimulation, ce serait mal venu qu'un non-maj qui nous fouillerait tombe dessus.

\- Pourquoi un non-maj nous fouillerait-il ?

\- Tu ne sors pas assez, Albus. Là où je t'emmène, certains non-majs contrôlent ce que les gens ont sur eux avant de les laisser aller là où je veux qu'on aille. Alors, dissimule tout ce qui fait de toi le sorcier que tu es, sinon on va avoir des problèmes plus importants qu'un pacte de sang, crois-moi.

Albus acquiesça en silence, Gellert avait raison sur ce point. Les moldus contrôlaient certains endroits en Angleterre, c'était clair qu'ils le faisaient à Paris aussi.

Dumbledore marcha en silence aux côtés de Grindelwald puis au détour d'une ruelle, Gellert prit la bras d'Albus et ils transplanèrent pour réapparaître quelques rues plus loin. Ils marchèrent encore un moment puis tout à coup, au bout d'une ruelle, Albus vit la tour Eiffel. Il s'arrêta net et regarda l'édifice en fer de plus de 300 mètres de hauteur qui dominait le quartier.

\- C'est là qu'on va ? demanda-t-il, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

\- Les hauteurs, Albus. Toujours les hauteurs. Allez viens, c'est bientôt l'heure de la dernière montée, si on la manque, ce serait dommage.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Cette vue est sans contexte l'une des trois plus belles que j'ai vue dans ma vie, dit Albus, regardant Paris du haut de la tour Eiffel.

\- J'en connais une bien plus belle ici à Paris.

Albus se retourna pour regarder Gellert, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus beau que cette vue de Paris ? On est sur le toit de la ville.

Gellert sourit, sûr de lui. Il s'approcha d'Albus, le prit par les épaules pour le retourner face à la vue et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Je peux te faire voir une vue plus époustouflante que celle-ci.

Gellert se recula prestement quand il entendit un homme se racler la gorge juste à côté de lui et d'Albus. Évidemment, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'il était aussi près du mage blanc. Bien trop près pour que ce soit acceptable pour la société dans laquelle il vivait. Il partit plus loin, laissant Albus continuer d'admirer la vue et attendit que celui-ci le rejoigne vers les ascenseurs pour redescendre sur la terre ferme et partir de cet endroit, certes magnifique, mais bien trop fréquenté à son goût.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va comme ça ? Ne pourrait-on pas transplaner ? questionna Albus, un brin énervé de devoir parcourir les rues de Paris, de nuit, avec Gellert. Le mage noir se retourna et posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Albus qui faillit d'ailleurs le percuter.

\- Non pas ici, on ne peut pas transplaner dans ces rues. Beaucoup d'Aurors qui travaillent au ministère français ont leurs appartements dans ces quartiers chics de la capitale, mais nous sommes obligés de passer par ici pour se rendre là où je veux t'emmener. Au fait, je t'ai voilé aux yeux des autres sorciers. Ce serait bête qu'on tombe sur des fans du grand sorcier que tu es.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et se remit en marche quand Gellert le fit aussi et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans les rues peu fréquentées à cette heure-ci. Ils passèrent devant des hôtels, des restaurants, des pubs, des vitrines de magasins, croisant des voitures ça et là et quelques personnes qui les saluaient chaleureusement et d'autres qui ne les regardaient même pas. Au bout d'un moment, Gellert s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui, puis saisit la main d'Albus et transplana, enfin.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Je ne vois aucune vue digne de ce nom par ici, maugréa Albus, une fois qu'il fut réapparu dans un nouveau coin de Paris avec Gellert.

\- C'est parce qu'il faut monter. Quel est, selon toi, le plus beau monument de Paris ?

\- Euh… je connais surtout la tour Eiffel parce que je l'avais vu en photo dans les journaux, mais… la Cathédrale Notre-Dame me paraît être un bel édifice aussi.

\- Oui, et il y a aussi, le Sacré-Coeur.

Gellert se décala de quelques pas sur sa droite et tira Albus vers lui. Le mage blanc vit ce que les maisons et les arbres lui cachaient. Une colline au sommet de laquelle était plantée une énorme basilique blanche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est très beau, mais c'est pas tout à fait la vue à laquelle je m'attendais.

\- Je sais. Viens, on monte.

Gellert prit la main d'Albus et transplana pour gagner quelques mètres et ensuite, il le lâcha pour qu'ils terminent le reste de la montée à pied, l'endroit grouillait de trop de monde pour se servir de la magie. Albus monta en suivant son ancien ami, sans regarder derrière lui et quand il furent arrivés devant les escaliers de l'entrée de la Basilique, il se retourna lentement et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même face à la beauté du paysage.

\- Je dois reconnaître que tu avais raison sur la vue qu'on a de cet endroit. On voit tout Paris et avec la tour Eiffel, cette fois.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

Albus admira la vue en silence, quelques longues minutes, puis il murmura :

\- Je suis hébergé chez un ami, je devrais sans doute rentrer.

Gellert fronça les sourcils, pas très content de cette idée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu. Pourquoi veux-tu t'en aller ?

\- J'ai vu ce que tu voulais que je voie, dit Albus en se tournant vers Gellert, légèrement en retrait derrière lui.

\- On devrait aller boire un verre dans un bar non-maj. J'en connais un qui-

\- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout.

\- Et je déteste quand tu te défiles sans raison. Ton ami, tu le verras demain. Si ça avait été si important que tu passes ta nuit avec lui, tu ne m'aurais pas suivis dès le début.

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu aller dans un bar moldu ? chuchota Albus, s'approchant un peu de Gellert pour ne pas devoir parler trop fort.

\- Parce que je serais sûrement démasqué très rapidement dans un bar sorcier. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. T'as vraiment envie de voir demain dans les journaux des gros titres avec nos noms dedans ?

\- Non, je n'en ai pas envie. Si quiconque apprend que j'étais avec toi cette nuit et que je ne t'ai pas arrêté, je peux dire adieu à mon travail et certainement à ma baguette aussi.

\- Albus Dumbledore, le traître, partisan de Grindelwald, sourit Gellert et il haussa les épaules quand il vit que son ancien ami ne trouvait pas cela très drôle. Allez viens avec moi.

Albus hésita, puis il céda et Gellert passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la butte Monmartre et ses petites rues tellement jolies et si vivantes à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Albus s'émerveilla de voir tant de monde, tant de musiques, de couleurs, de lumières. D'entendre tant de voix, de rires.

\- C'est moins animé dans ton école, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Gellert, voyant l'air émerveillé de son ami.

\- Je suis bien obligé de le reconnaître. Alors, où veux-tu aller boire quelque chose ?

\- Pas ici, trop de monde. Je connais un bar très discret et très ouvert sur la clientèle et là je ne te parle pas de notre côté sorcier.

Albus fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre ce que Geller avait voulu lui dire. De quel côté parlait-il et de quelle ouverture sur la clientèle ? Il ne voyait pas. Il suivit donc son ami en silence sans cesser de s'émerveiller de la vie de la nuit autour de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il était clair que Gellert et Albus se retrouveraient à Paris, c'était obligé.
> 
> Du coup, ils vont passés un peu de temps ensemble et on verr si c'est pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.
> 
> à bientôt pour la suite
> 
> KitsuneA


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> nouveau chapitre et Albus et Gellert sont toujours à Paris.
> 
> Bonne lecture

\- Il fait sombre par ici, fit remarquer Albus, alors qu'il s'engageait dans une ruelle étroite avec Gellert.

\- As-tu peur du noir ?

\- Non. J'essaye seulement de comprendre où tu veux m'emmener.

\- Ce genre d'endroit ne doit pas être connu de trop de personne. On pourrait se faire arrêter par la police des non-majs si l'on est y découvert. Ils font régulièrement des descentes dans ce genre de bars de la capitale, mais celui-ci est très bien caché.

Gellert prit la main d'Albus par réflexe et le tira à sa suite pour rejoindre le bout de l'allée le plus rapidement possible, puis il entra dans une maison sans frapper ni s'annoncer et enfin, se dirigea aussitôt vers des escaliers qui descendaient dans les caves. Albus ne dit pas un mot et suivit son ami sans cesser de regarder autour de lui. Gellert s'arrêta devant une porte et une trappe s'ouvrit au milieu du bois.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une voix en français parfait et Dumbledore se demanda une seconde ce que Gellert allait bien pouvoir répondre.

\- Des gens qui souhaitent juste être eux-même pour une nuit, répondit Gellert dans un français sans faute qui laissa Albus ébahi, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gellert fit deux pas pour passer le seuil, s'arrêta, tira Albus avec lui et sourit à l'homme qui venait de les laisser passer.

La porte se referma et le bruit fit réagir Dumbledore qui saisit les épaules de Gellert et se plaça en face de lui, yeux dans les yeux.

\- Tu parles français ? questionna-t-il, toujours étonné de l'avoir constaté.

\- On ne conquiert pas le monde en ne parlant que l'allemand, voyons. Je me souviens que, tu as été étonné à l'époque que je parle l'anglais presque aussi bien que toi. Je vois que j'arrive toujours à te surprendre.

Albus rougit malgré lui et lâcha Gellert qui passa devant pour le conduire dans une salle ronde dans laquelle était installée des tables et une scène, dans le fond de la pièce sur laquelle un orchestre jouait.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Albus.

\- Un bar clandestin. Un bar pour les gens… tu sais… différents, comme toi et moi. Enfin, si tu n'as pas changé…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais changé ?

\- Toi. Celui que tu étais quand je t'ai connu. Ce que tu aimais autrefois quand nous avions des moments rien qu'à nous sans ton frère, ta sœur ou ma grande-tante dans les parages. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas.

Albus baissa les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Non, je n'ai pas changé, murmura-t-il doucement, un peu honteux de l'avouer ainsi à Gellert qui semblait plus ouvert que lui sur ce sujet.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas changé.

Albus releva la tête et un petit sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Ah bon, Gellert non plus n'avait pas changé ?

\- J'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il puisse exister ce genre d'endroits.

\- Ah ben, c'est pas dans ton école pour jeunes sorciers boutonneux qu'il y en aurait, c'est certain. Ici c'est fait pour ceux qui sont persécutés, mis de côté. Pour ceux qui doivent se taire et se cacher, même dans leur propre famille. Ici personne ne juge personne. Ils sont tous comme nous, un peu… hors de la norme de la société d'aujourd'hui. Viens, on va s'asseoir.

Albus suivit Gellert et s'assit en face de lui à une petite table ronde se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Il vit quelques regards les détailler longuement. Des regards d'hommes qu'Albus n'avaient jamais vus avant, ancré sur lui, le scrutant de bas en haut. Il vit même un type se lécher les lèvres lentement tout en le fixant intensément.

\- Dis-moi, je suis toujours voilé ? chuchota Albus en se penchant un peu vers son ami.

\- Non. Pourquoi le serais-tu encore ? Personne ne risque de te reconnaître ici.

\- Et toi, tu es voilé ?

Gellert ne répondit pas. Il promena son regard dans la salle, puis revint sur son vis-à-vis.

\- On dirait que tu ne laisses que peu de types indifférents dans ce bar.

Dumbledore rougit malgré lui et baissa le regard comme un enfant prit en faute, ce qui fit rire Gellert plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'avec ce joli costume gris que tu portes tout le temps, tu n'as jamais fait tourner quelques têtes à ton école ?

\- Ce n'est toujours pas mon école.

\- Elle le sera un jour, j'en suis certain. Tu es promis à faire de grandes choses, mais tu as peur de les faire. Ça viendra. Mais tout cela ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Non, pas de tête qui tourne. Je suis là-bas en qualité de professeur, pas pour mon amusement personnel. Tu sais, je pensais que… tu serais peut-être marié depuis toutes ces années.

\- Marié ? À une femme ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Histoire d'avoir de la descendance.

\- Ah… non, c'est pas dans mon programme. En revanche, je me suis dit que… toi, tu l'étais peut-être, marier, je veux dire. Mais visiblement, pas de madame Dumbledore et pas de petit Albus à l'horizon non plus.

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour ça et je ne le serai certainement jamais. J'étais déjà un mauvais grand frère, alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je ne sois pas père un jour.

\- Mmh, je vais aller chercher à boire. Tu bois… tu bois de la bière de non-majs ?

Albus acquiesça. À dire vrai, il n'avait jamais goûté d'autres bières que la bièraubeurre, mais c'était l'occasion. Gellert se leva et partit vers le fond de la salle, là où se dressait un petit comptoir en forme de demi-lune et Albus ne le lâcha pas du regard. Gellert était sans contexte possible le plus bel homme se trouvant dans ce bar.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tenais tant à cette soirée et cette nuit avec moi ? demanda Albus, alors que l'orchestre jouait des airs plus entraînants que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Tu ne changeras pas de vie et je ne le ferai pas non plus. Tu vas retourner en Angleterre dans ta belle école austère et je vais rester ici à m'occuper de Croyance et de mes projets pour renverser le ministère des Affaires magiques. Tu sais comme moi que tu ne m'attraperas pas pour le moment, de toute façon, on ne peut pas se battre l'un contre l'autre, et même si on le pouvait, le ferait-on vraiment ? Si c'est juste pour faire plaisir au Ministère de la magie, c'est ridicule et je suis sûr que tu partages mon avis.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ridicule. Je rentrerai en disant que je ne t'ai pas trouvé ou que je n'ai rien pu faire, tout simplement. Je ne comptais pas réellement te livrer à cette bande d'idiots hypocrites.

\- Ce que je te proposerai demain ne te plaira peut-être pas complètement et je dois dire, que si je pouvais faire autrement, je le ferais, mais j'ai pas de solution toute faite pour cette histoire de pacte. Je peux pas proposer plus que ce dont on a déjà parlé, mais… on verra cela demain, en attendant…

Gellert se leva et tendit sa main à Albus qui la regarda comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Albus, relevant le regard.

\- Je t'invite à danser.

\- Quoi ? À danser ?…

Albus ricana un instant, pensant que c'était une blague, puis voyant que Gellert attendait vraiment, la main toujours tendue dans sa direction, il se leva et lui fit face.

\- Tu veux vraiment danser ?

\- La musique, c'est fait pour ça. On n'a jamais dansé ensemble, pourtant on avait dit qu'on le ferait.

\- C'était y a presque trente ans, les choses ont changées entre nous depuis. On avait dit qu'on ferait beaucoup de choses, tu le sais très bien.

\- Oui, et comme plusieurs de ces projets ont été jetés aux oubliettes, laissons-les de côté pour toujours. Mais danser, ça, on peut le concrétiser. Allez viens, de quoi tu as peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, contra Albus, légèrement courroucé que tout le monde semble le croire si craintif à propos de tant de choses.

\- Alors, prouve-le moi, dit Gellert, un brin arrogant, en prenant doucement la main d'Albus dans la sienne.

Le mage blanc se laissa faire et suivit Gellert sur la petite piste de danse se trouvant juste au pied de la scène où jouait l'orchestre. Une valse se mit à résonner dans la salle et Gellert posa sa main libre sur la hanche d'Albus qui se tendit un instant, puis posa sa propre main libre sur l'épaule de son ami et le laissa les guider lentement au rythme de la valse.

Gellert approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Albus et murmura :

\- Tu es trop tendu, laisse-toi aller bon sang.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ignorer ces regards posés sur nous, mais je ne peux pas les occulter.

\- Personne ne nous juge, au pire, ils nous envient, et alors ? Ils sont en train de me jalouser, parce que c'est pas moi qu'ils regardent, c'est toi. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre type lambda, pas très beau en plus, avec les cheveux gras, bruns, sans réelle forme, qui danse avec un très bel homme portant un joli costume gris qui lui sied à ravir. Forcément, ils m'envient. Ils aimeraient être à ma place et ils se demandent ce que tu peux bien me trouver. Détends-toi, ne sois donc pas si anglais.

Albus se mit à rire nerveusement et se détendit en secouant la tête. Gellert avait le chic pour les mots bien placés.

La chanson se termina bien trop vite au goût des deux hommes et ils restèrent sur la piste de danse, sans se séparer, attendant que l'orchestre se remette à jouer.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Parfois, j'hésite à aller vivre à Londres pour pouvoir passer du temps sur les toits, comme cette nuit, ici à Paris, soupira Albus, assit sur la corniche d'un haut toit d'immeuble de la capitale française.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- Poudlard n'est pas tout près de Londres et puis, c'est aussi magnifique sur le toit de l'école.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a une belle vue de la tour d'astronomie. Remarque, de ton bureau aussi tu as une belle vue.

\- Oui, c'est pour cela que je me sens bien là-bas. Mais tu n'avais pas tort la dernière fois quand tu m'as dit que je me cache là-dedans, c'est un peu vrai. Je sais que je ne risque pas de tomber dans de mauvaises choses en étant occupé avec la jeune génération et les cours à leur donner.

\- La magie noire te fait peur à ce point ?

\- Oui, je dois dire que oui. Je n'aimerais pas tomber dans la magie noire, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas fait pour moi. C'est à cause de la magie noire que l'un de tes yeux est différent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La magie noire entraîne quelques conséquences et demande quelques sacrifices, surtout quand elle devient puissante et qu'il y a des moments où on la contrôle mal. C'est capricieux comme forme de magie. J'ai voulu tenter des choses, mais ça n'a pas donné ce que j'en attendais.

\- Un jour, tu lui donneras ton âme.

\- Sans doute, soupira Gellert, tournant la tête pour regarder Albus assis à ses côtés. Mais pas pour le moment, j'ai encore beaucoup de ressources avant d'en arriver là.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester à Paris. Tu devrais partir ailleurs, te faire discret quelques temps, puis je sais pas… continuer ton ascension dans quelques mois ou quelques années. Ça fait plus de vingt ans que tu as la baguette de Sureau en ta possession, tu peux encore attendre un peu que les ministères se calment. Tu devrais peut-être retourner chez toi, à Nurmengard.

Gellert sursauta à l'entente du nom de l'endroit où il vivait. Comment Albus était-il au courant de cela ?

\- Comment sais-tu où je vis ?

\- Oh… c'est Abelforth qui me l'a dit quand je suis allé le voir en janvier à Prè-au-Lard. Il m'a dit que ta grande-tante lui en avait parlé.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'il soit au courant, maugréa le mage noir en serrant les poings, un éclat de haine brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Ne le tue pas, jamais. Pas Abelforth. J'ai plus de famille si tu fais ça. Il ne dira jamais rien à personne, même pas qu'il t'a connu par le passé. Il veut juste rester loin de tout ça et vivre tranquille. Nos relations sont très tendues et je le vois très rarement, mais savoir qu'il est en vie, j'en ai besoin.

Gellert regarda en bas de la corniche, le trottoir en-dessous d'eux.

\- Alors, je peux tuer Newt Scamander à la place, ce n'est pas ton frère.

\- Ne le tue pas non plus. Je ne l'enverrai plus à ta poursuite.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves. Il est très étrange comme type.

\- C'est mon ancien élève, c'est quelqu'un de bon, de juste et de brillant. Il sait des choses sur des centaines de créatures dont je connais à peine le nom.

\- Je n'aime pas l'admiration que tu lui portes.

Albus plissa les yeux, puis rit doucement.

\- Serais-tu… jaloux ? proposa-t-il, sans vraiment y croire.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, grinça Gellert en se levant. Bon, on ne va pas passer la nuit sur ce toit. Viens.

Gellert tendit sa min à Albus l'aida à se relever puis ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'immeuble, dans une chambre de bonne.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> à bientôt pour la suite
> 
> KitsuneA


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir
> 
> chapitre 12 de Redemption pour ce soir
> 
> Suite direct du précédent. Donc on retrouve Albus et Gellert, à Paris et seuls... évidemment.
> 
> Il y aura dans ce chapitre des flash back du passé de nos deux héros (comme je l'imagine, bien sûr).
> 
> Attention : ça risque d'être un plus plus chaud que précédemment sans être réservé à un public adulte. on reste dans le soft.
> 
> Bonne lecture

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Albus, regardant la chambre minuscule dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.

Il y avait un lavabo dans un coin, surmonté d'un miroir brisé et deux matelas à même le sol. Des couvertures et des oreillers étaient posés sur une malle fermée.

\- Tu imagines bien que je ne me suis pas approprié qu'un seul lieu caché ici à Paris. J'ai besoin de sécurité et parfois, de solitude aussi.

\- Tu veux qu'on dorme ici ?

\- Non, je veux que tu dormes ici, je resterai éveillé grâce à un sortilège.

Albus hésita, dormir était une sage idée, mais il aurait bien passé le reste de sa nuit en compagnie de Gellert. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus, ou du moins, très rarement dans les prochaines années et il ressentait le besoin d'en profiter juste pour une nuit.

Juste pour rattraper un peu toutes ces années perdues, mais il ne se sentait pas l'âme assez courageuse pour faire comprendre à Gellert ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il acquiesça donc en silence et se dirigea vers la malle pour prendre un oreiller et une couverture, s'apprêtant à se coucher, mais Gellert, debout à côté de la malle retint son geste quand il voulu prendre les affaires. Le regard gris plongea dans le bleu azur en face de lui et s'y ancra.

Albus se sentit défaillir, si Gellert lui proposait maintenant de tout abandonner et de passer sa vie avec lui, il était prêt à dire oui, sans hésiter, mais le mage noir ne dit pas un mot. Il attrapa seulement les mains d'Albus entre les siennes, tout en continuant de le fixer intensément. Puis il recula, lâchant les mains de son ami et quitta la pièce. Il s'assit dans un coin du couloir, caché dans l'ombre.

* * *

 

* * *

Gellert se passa une main sur le front. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit à l'instant ? C'était d'un ridicule ? Qu'avait-il cru ? Albus était un homme respectable maintenant et lui, un criminel notoire. Il ne pouvait rien se passer entre un mage blanc et un mage noir. Il sursauta en levant la tête brusquement quand Albus apparu devant lui brutalement. Il avait transplané, apparemment.

\- Tu as peut-être oublié que moi aussi, je suis un sorcier puissant et que je peux aussi savoir où sont certaines personnes quand je veux les trouver.

Gellert se leva pour faire face à Albus, puis il prit son gilet à deux mains et le tira contre lui. Tout contre lui. Enfin, il étreignit son ancien ami.

Albus, un peu surpris, laissa d'abord pendre ses bras mollement le long de son corps, puis il finit lui aussi par étreindre son ami. Ça faisait un bien fou, après toutes ces années et toute cette retenue dont il avait fait preuve plusieurs fois déjà. Toute sa frustration s'envola aussitôt et il ferma les yeux, se gorgeant simplement de ce contact chaud qu'il avait désiré retrouver depuis des années et qui lui avait tant manqué. Gellert posa son menton sur son épaule et souffla à son oreille :

\- N'est-ce pas totalement déplacé de notre part ?

\- Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Si à toi, ça ne te pose pas de problème, à moi non plus.

Gellert sourit et desserra son étreinte pour reculer à peine un peu et son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Albus au moment où ils transplanèrent pour rejoindre la chambre de bonne, ensemble.

* * *

 

* * *

**_oo00oo_ **

_Presque trente ans en arrière, c'était Gellert, jeune homme fougueux de seize ans, qui avait posé le premier ses lèvres sur celle_ _s_ _d'Albus, deux ans plus âgé, mais qui en savait tellement moins sur les relations et qui était tellement plus timide que son ami venu de l'Est. C'était Gellert qui après avoir compris ce que signifiaient les regards qu'Albus posait sur lui et sur_   _ses lèvres, s'était penché par dessus le bureau du jeune Dumbledore, lui avait relevé la tête doucement et l'avait embrassé tendrement en fermant les yeux. C'était Albus qui avait senti ses joues chauffer, son corps se tendre et qui en avait lâché sa plume sur son morceau de parchemin, créant une tâche noir_ _e_ _pile au milieu de la feuille, tant il avait été surpris, bien sûr, mais aussi troublé._ _C'était Gellert qui s'était reculé lentement et avait sourit à son ami, son regard gris pétillant de malice._

_\- Pour… pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Si… Si Ab était entré, tu y as pensé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dit ? s'était outré Albus, s'essuyant les lèvres dans un réflexe ridicule et inutile._

_Gellert avait haussé les épaules, nonchalant._

_\- J'ai rien fait de mal, c'était juste un baiser._

_\- Mais ça ne se fait pas. Pas entre… tu sais, deux garçons._

_\- T'en avais pas envie ? avait demandé Gellert, un brin déstabilisé et inquiet d'avoir fait une bêtise et d'avoir mal interprété les regards de son ami._

_Albus avait ouvert la bouche, puis l'avait refermé aussitôt, prit au dépourvu. Avait-il eu envie d'embrasser Gellert ? Bon sang, oui, ça faisait des jours qu'il y pensait presque tout le temps. Mais… ce n'était pas quelque chose de permis, pas entre eux, pas à leur âge._ _Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise sur le sol et se planta en face de Gellert dont la mine déconfite l'inquiéta._  L'expression du jeune blond passa de inquiétude à la panique et il bafouilla, mal à l'aise :

_\- D'accord, désolé, je voulais pas que tu le prennes mal. J'ai cru que… enfin, tu me regardais beaucoup ces derniers jours et j'ai pensé que… tu éprouvais peut-être quelque chose de plus fort pour moi que de l'amitié, alors… j'ai tenté…_

_Gellert prit sa baguette sur le bureau, sa robe de sorcier posée nonchalamment sur le dossier d'une chaise et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste, laissant un jeune Albus terriblement troublé debout dans sa chambre dont la porte était restée ouverte._

_C'était Abelforth qui était passé devant la chambre de son frère dix minutes plus tard, qui avait regardé son aîné planté devant son bureau, immobile, en fronçant les sourcils et lui avait demandé si tout allait bien._

_Albus avait enfin bougé, il avait tourné la tête vers son petit frère et avait soufflé que tout allait bien, oui._

_\- J'ai vu le blondinet partir tout seul. Il est rentré chez sa grande-tante et toi t'es là, dans ta chambre et t'as l'air pas bien. Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

_Albus se renfrogna, s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre, la claqua au nez de son frère et revint vers son bureau. Il remit sa chaise sur ses pieds et s'assit dessus. Il mit sa plume dans l'encrier, fit une boule de la feuille de parchemin tâchée et la jeta dans une corbeille à côté du bureau, puis il réfléchit, les yeux dans le vague._

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

\- Dis-moi, à quoi tu penses, souffla Gellert, ses lèvres toutes proches de celles d'Albus.

Les deux hommes étaient toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre de bonne.

\- Je… je me souvenais de… tu sais, le jour où tu m'avais embrassé dans ma chambre. Tu étais revenu le lendemain chez moi pour parler des Reliques et t'avais fait tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas me regarder et ne pas m'écouter alors que je voulais te parler.

\- Je m'en souviens. Tu m'avais pétrifié d'ailleurs pour que j'arrête de tourner dans ta chambre sans te calculer et que je me taise. Je croyais que j'avais fait une grosse erreur et que tu m'en voulais alors je cherchais le moyen de paraître naturel comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- J'étais… coincé à cette époque. Engoncé dans des idées fermées de norme idiote. Je n'avais jamais connu ce genre de choses et je ne pensais pas que toi, tu ressentais les mêmes sentiments que moi. Ça me paraissait absurde. Tu étais si beau, si énergique, si charismatique, si plein d'arrogance due à ton jeune âge mais tu étais moins innocent que moi.

\- Oui et non. J'avais jamais connu cela non plus, mais, je n'étais pas anglais, comparé à toi. Tu as toujours eu le sens de la retenue, pas moi. Dans ma culture, nous ne sommes pas aussi coincé. J'avais vu des élèves de Durmstrang s'embrasser, ça me paraissait normal de le faire aussi.

\- Tu avais vu des garçons de l'école s'embrasser ?

\- Non, jamais des garçons, mais je voyais pas la différence à cet âge-là. J'avais vu tes regards sur moi, j'avais pensé que c'était les mêmes que j'avais observés chez des élèves de mon école, j'en avais donc conclu que je pouvais t'embrasser. Que c'était un signe que tu voulais cela.

\- Tu as toujours su lire en moi.

\- Et j'ai tellement cru m'être trompé, avoir mal compris. Je me suis dit toute la nuit que j'avais été ridicule. Que tu étais plus âgé, plus beau, plus mature, que je devais m'être fourvoyé. Que bien entendu, tu ne pouvais pas avoir envie de ça avec le gamin que j'étais.

Albus rit doucement en remontant l'une de ses mains du dos de Gellert à sa tête et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux si clairs, puis il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles du mage noir.

L'effet que cela provoqua en lui fut le même qu'il avait ressenti presque trente ans plus tôt, quant alors, il l'avait embrassé après avoir levé le sort de pétrification. Il tremblait délicieusement, une chaleur se répandant dans tout son corps.

Gellert approfondi le baiser en plaquant le corps d'Albus contre le sien, ses mains sur ses hanches.

* * *

 

* * *

**_oo00oo_ **

_Presque trente ans plus tôt, les deux jeunes amis avaient la même position. La main d'Albus dans le cheveux si clairs de Gellert -lui arrivant aux épaules à cette époque et formant de magnifiques boucles reflétant le moindre rayon de lumière- et les mains du jeune sorcier venu de l'Est enserrant la taille de l'aîné, beaucoup plus fin, mais moins musclé qu'aujourd'hui. Le rose aux joues, les deux jeunes s'étaient reculés, un peu gênés de ce premier vrai baiser échangé._

_\- Sinon… les… les Reliques…, avait balbutié Gellert et Albus s'était assis à son bureau et s'était plongé dans la réécriture -gâchée la veille- de son parchemin._

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Mais là c'était différent. Presque trente ans plus tard, Gellert et Albus étaient des hommes aux corps remplis de désir, d'envies. Malmenés par les années, les batailles, les duels, les déceptions de la vie, l'éloignement, les regrets et la frustration. Il n'était plus question de se séparer, le rose aux joues, non, il était question de se souder l'un à l'autre. De ne pas se lâcher, pas maintenant. Les mains de Gellert se faufilèrent entre leurs deux corps et Albus sentit les boutons de son gilet gris sauter un à un, lentement. Et les lèvres de Gellert, avides des siennes, remuèrent lentement, contre sa bouche demandeuse qui s'ouvrit lentement, laissant passer une langue, un peu timide, qui très vite se fit enrôler dans un ballet endiablé par sa jumelle. Un gémissement résonna dans la chambre. Venant d'Albus ou de Gellert ? Peu importait au final, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y faisait attention. Les mains d'Albus firent tomber doucement le long manteau noir de Grindelwald, puis les doigts fins s'occupèrent des boutons du gilet. Albus fut surpris de sentir une chaîne sous ses paumes, qui retenait les pans du gilet entre eux. Il se recula, sa bouche quittant celle de son amant et baissa le regard. Il vit la chaîne dans sa main et tira doucement dessus, faisant sortir la fiole du pacte de sang de la poche du mage noir. Il la prit en main, la regarda longuement jusqu'à ce que Gellert la lui ôte pour la poser doucement sur le lavabo derrière lui, puis il reprit son effeuillage là où il l'avait arrêté.

Les chemises des deux amants disparurent rapidement, jetées au sol comme des malpropres, et les deux hommes se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dès qu'ils furent torses nus.

* * *

 

* * *

**_oo00oo_ **

_La première fois que Gellert avait pu enlever un vêtement à Albus, c'était quelques jours après leur premier baiser. Il faisait très chaud, autant à l'extérieur, qu'à l'intérieur des maisons, mais Albus ne semblait pas en souffrir particulièrement. Pour Gellert, c'était autre chose. Le garçon venu d'un pays plus froid que l'Angleterre souffrait de trop de chaleur et utilisait sortilèges sur sortilèges pour se rafraîchir un peu._

_\- Comment peux-tu rester habillé ainsi, Albus ? Autant de vêtements par cette chaleur, ça devrait être interdit._

_\- C'est une question d'habitude._

_\- Je ne pense pas que je m'y ferai un jour. Tu veux pas, au moins, enlever ton gilet ? Juste ça._

_Albus s'était tourné vers lui, assit sur sa chaise de bureau, avait rougit légèrement, puis secoué la tête vivement._

_\- Ce ne serait pas convenable de me déshabiller devant toi._

_\- Je crois bien que tu dois être l'anglais le plus anglais de toute l'Angleterre, avait soupiré le jeune blond et il s'était approché de son ami._

_Albus, méfiant, s'était levé d'un bond._

_\- J'ai dit non, affirma-t-il, tentant d'être sec malgré le trouble qui commençait à l'envahir._

_\- Si je dois te pétrifier pour t'enlever ton gilet, je le ferai. Ça ne me fait pas peur._

_\- N'essaye même pas, tu risques de le regretter._

_Gellert sourit, un brin machiavélique et fit tourner sa baguette dans sa main. Il l'agita devant Albus qui, prit au dépourvu, s'assit sur son bureau, ses bras serrés autour de son gilet._

_\- Je te promets que je ne regarderai pas, dit Gellert, levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, enlève-le, en plus, on est que les deux chez toi aujourd'hui, alors de quoi tu as peur ?_

_\- J'ai pas peur, premièrement contra Albus, outré, et ensuite… je ne trouve pas qu'il fasse vraiment chaud._

_Gellert secoua la tête et s'approcha d'Albus en rangeant sa baguette._

_\- Bon, c'est pas important, fais comme tu veux._

_Le jeune blond s'appuya contre le bureau et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser les lèvres du rouquin qui rougit en se penchant légèrement._

_Gellert lui prit les mains dans les siennes, puis il prononça quelques mots à voix basse et le gilet d'Albus se détacha tout seul._

_\- Dommage, il est ouvert maintenant ton gilet, fit le blond, amusé._

_Albus rougit de plus belle, descendit de son bureau en repoussant son ami et son gilet tomba au sol. Il resta figé une seconde face à Gellert qui le regardait de haut en bas de ses yeux gris pétillants._

_\- Tu avais promis que tu regarderais pas._

_Gellert éclata de rire. Fallait quand même se rendre compte qu'Albus n'avait perdu que son gilet et qu'il restait encore sur lui, sa chemise blanche, dont les manches étaient retroussées, son pantalon noir et certainement des sous-vêtements là dessous. Parfois, Gellert n'en revenait pas qu'il soit le plus jeune des deux._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous aimez ce style entre le présent et la passé.
> 
> Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.
> 
> à bientôt pour la suite
> 
> KitsuneA


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> Chapitre 13 et cette première partie de fic est quasiment à son terme..
> 
> Ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent, toujours avec Albus et Gellert dans leur chambre à Paris, et il est construit sur le même entre présent et passé.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Albus recula lentement et détailla le haut du corps de Gellert. Cette vision lui plaisait, même si l'homme qu'il était devenu était à des années lumières de ressembler au jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux. C'était toujours Gellert, il avait toujours des cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils paraissaient blancs, il était toujours charismatique et magnifique.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda le mage noir, ne cachant pas son regard brillant de désir, qui détaillait la partie dénudée du corps de son ami avec envie.

\- Ce n'est pas comme dans mon souvenir, mais j'aime, bien sûr.

Gellert s'approcha du mage blanc, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, se pressa contre lui au point de l'obliger à se cambrer légèrement en arrière et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu te souviens quand…

\- On était dans mon lit et que je refusais de te toucher sous la couverture ? termina Albus, sachant très bien le souvenir que Gellert avait en tête.

\- Oui. Tu étais tellement prude. Et puis tu as finis par te décider à me toucher et tu y a pris goût. Très rapidement, d'ailleurs, si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- Mais, ta mémoire est très bonne. J'ai eu du mal à m'y mettre, mais une fois que j'ai connu l'amour avec toi…

\- Tu pouvais plus t'en passer. Pourtant… on n'a pas été seuls très souvent. Y avait toujours quelqu'un chez toi. Ariana ou Abel, surtout Abel qui surveillait tout le temps.

\- Oui, Abelforth était presque toujours là à nous surveiller. Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit, mais il nous avait vu nous embrasser dans le jardin. Il m'avait fait un scandale pendant des heures entières, me répétant que je ne devais pas faire ça, que c'était pas une bonne chose à montrer à Ariana qui était déjà perturbée, que ce n'était pas normal.

\- Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne te comprenait pas.

\- Mmh, laissons Ab où il est. On va pas parler de lui maintenant. Viens.

Albus embrassa Gellert tout en le tirant lentement vers les matelas au sol.

Gellert lâcha son amant, détacha sa baguette de sa ceinture, la fit tourner en un geste souple, vif et précis et les matelas se mirent l'un à côté l'autre, ensuite, un cadre en bois apparut, des pieds et puis tout le reste de la structure d'un magnifique lit à baldaquin en bois noble, brun, aux tentures rouges sang. Les draps se mirent en place seuls, beaux, propres, rouges -eux-aussi- et Albus pouffa.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais nous laisser nous coucher sur des vulgaires matelas. On mérite mieux que ça tout de même. Ça te plaît ?

\- Mmmh, approuva Albus, mais ça manque de dorures.

Gellert en fit apparaître sous forme de fils d'or cousus dans les draps, les oreillers et les couvertures. Il n'ignorait pas du tout pourquoi Albus aimait associer le doré et le rouge, à cause de la maison dans laquelle il avait étudié à Poudlard dans sa jeunesse.

Gellert posa sa baguette sur une table de nuit présente à côté du lit et Albus en fit de même, puis il agrippa les avant-bras du mage noir et tomba avec lui doucement sur le matelas aux draps rouges et or.

Ils s'allongèrent, Gellert au dessus d'Albus, leurs bassins collés au plus près possible, leurs bouches se dévorant toujours, leurs langues jouant ensemble, leurs mains se caressant là où leur peau était dénudée et offerte à l'autre. Leurs deux souffles erratiques mêlés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

 

**_oo00oo_ **

_Presque trente ans plus tôt, c'était dans le lit d'Albus qu'ils étaient. Gellert s'était faufilé par la fenêtre après la tombée de la nuit chez son ami, à une heure où sa grande-tante dormait, tout comme le reste du village de Godric's Hollow, et il aurait dû être dans les bras de Morphée lui aussi. Mais depuis deux nuits, Albus et lui n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Leurs baisers, pendant la journée, devenaient plus profonds, plus passionnés, plus désireux, leurs mains se faisaient plus curieuses de la découverte du corps de l'autre. Les habits disparaissaient un à un au fil des jours. Ainsi, le matin même, ils s'étaient embrassés uniquement vêtus de leur sous vêtements longs et ils avaient décidés qu'ils en voulaient tous les deux plus. Enfin, c'était Gellert qui l'avait dit clairement le premier, faisant rougir Albus._

_\- Ce n'est pas…_

_\- Convenable ? Tu vas pas recommencer, s'énerva Gellert._

_\- J'allais dire que ce n'était pas possible. Faire ce genre de chose… ça fait du bruit, n'est-ce pas… il y a Ariana et Abelfortrh._

_\- Tu sais qu'il existe un sort qui nous peut nous isoler complètement du reste du monde. Personne ne nous entendra._

_\- Mais si Abelforth entre dans ma chambre ?_

_\- Tu n'as qu'à verrouiller la porte. Ce serait pas la première fois._

_Albus tourna en rond, hésitant. Il se mordit les lèvres, puis regarda Gellert qui attendait une réponse._

_\- Il faut que l'on se rhabille maintenant. Viens cette nuit et nous verrons._

_Le jeune blond faillit ne pas y croire, mais le regard d'Albus lui fit comprendre que c'était tout à fait sérieux. Il l'attendrait vraiment cette nuit dans sa chambre. Gellert en sourit, heureux._

* * *

 

_Ce fut donc, rempli d'impatience et d'un peu d'inquiétude que Gellert se glissa à l'heure dite dans la chambre d'Albus. Il le trouva assis sur le lit. Celui-ci posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, intimant à Gellert de ne pas faire de bruit, puis il lui fit signe de venir vers lui. Le jeune blond ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit son ami dans son lit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire craquer le parquet. Une fois qu'il fut assis à côté de Dumbledore, celui-ci leva sa baguette et lança le sort qui devait les isoler du reste de la maison, histoire que personne ne les entende, puis il se détendit et cria :_

_\- Ab !_

_Et il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il soupira de bonheur et posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit à côté de son lit._

_\- Tu as verrouillé la porte ? demanda Gellert à haute voix._

_\- Bien sûr._

_Albus bougea sur le lit pour se placer dans une autre position, assit sur ses talons et se pencha pour attraper les lèvres de Gellert entre les siennes. Le jeune blond gémit doucement, puis il se mit dans la même position qu'Albus. Ils mirent fin au baiser et se regardèrent fixement, malgré l'obscurité ambiante._

_\- Bon… on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Albus, gêné, peu sûr de lui et se trouvant un peu ridicule de se sentir plus impatient qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, enfin surtout, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer._

_Gellert se pencha et l'embrassa, puis il le fit lentement se coucher sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui, collant son bassin à celui d'Albus avec envie et délice. Un long frisson les parcouru tous les deux et Albus promena ses mains dans le dos du jeune blond venu de l'Est. Il rompit le baiser pour nicher son nez dans le creux du cou de Gellert, inspirant son odeur avec délectation._ _Les cheveux bouclés lui chatouillant légèrement la joue._

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Presque trente ans plus tard, pas de cheveux bouclés pour le chatouiller, mais l'odeur de Gellert avait à peine changée. Toujours aussi douce, aussi fraîche et aussi unique.

\- Ton odeur n'a presque pas changée, fit remarquer Albus, soufflant dans le cou de Gellert par la même occasion, puis déposant un baiser sur la chair tendre. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte à l'époque, mais je trouve que tu sens la fin de l'hiver.

Gellert se redressa, surprit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu sens la montagne et la neige qui fond lentement au soleil.

Et Albus se mit à rire. Gellert fonça les sourcils, puis rit lui aussi, avant de reprendre les lèvres d'Albus entre les siennes. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les épaules de son amant, caressant chaque centimètres de peau accessible, puis il se redressa, s'assit sur le bassin du mage blanc et posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux sans aucune gêne, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

\- Venir à Paris était de loin l'une des meilleures idées de ta vie, souffla Gellert et Albus redressa le haut du corps, passant une main dans le bas du dos de son amant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'est à cause de toi que je suis ici.

\- Oui je sais. Tu ne serais jamais venu à Paris de ton propre chef. Le grand Albus qui rêvait tant de voyages à travers le monde quand je l'ai connu n'est pas à l'aise loin de son Angleterre natale.

Albus planta ses ongles dans la chair de Gellert qui grinça des dents.

\- Avoue que, chaque fois que tu as dû prendre la décision de partir, quelque chose t'a retenu chez toi, te trouvant une excuse toute faite.

\- Le décès de ma mère et celui d'Ariana ne sont pas des excuses. Je voulais partir. Avec… Elphias d'abord, puis avec toi.

\- Aaah Elphias... je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ce type.

Albus sourit.

\- Tu es un incorrigible jaloux, Gellert. Elphias est mon ami. Il a toujours été mon ami et rien de plus. Il en est de même pour Newt Scamander et d'autres hommes avec lesquels je travaille.

Albus reprit les lèvres de Gellert entre les siennes avant qu'il puisse ajouter d'autres paroles. Il le serra contre lui et se laissa glisser lentement sur le dos, le mage noir sur lui.

* * *

 

* * *

**_oo00oo_ **

_Presque trente ans plus tôt :_

_\- Touche Albus, ça ne va pas mordre. De quoi as-tu peur, bon sang ? s'énerva légèrement Gellert, couché à côté d'Albus, tous les deux complètement nus sous la couverture._

_\- C'est que… je n'ai jamais fait ça._

_\- Moi non plus, et alors. Je pensais que tu voulais._

_\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas ni même que je ne veux plus, mais…_

_\- Donne-moi ta main, finit par souffler doucement Gellert._

_Albus la lui tendit et il la prit doucement, puis la tira lentement sous les draps pour l'emmener entre ses jambes. Le jeune sorcier anglais se tendit quand ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe bandé du jeune sorcier de l'Est, puis il souffla, ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur le membre dressé avec_   _douceur._ _Albus ouvrit les yeux brusquement quand il sentit la main de Gellert sur son ventre, descendre lentement de plus en plus bas._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il._

_\- Et bien quoi ? Moi aussi je veux toucher._

_\- Oh._

_\- Est-ce que ça te convient où tu préfères que je rentre chez ma grande-tante ?_

_Albus secoua la tête vivement. Oh non, il ne voulait pas que Gellert s'en aille, pas maintenant… voire même, jamais._

_\- Je veux que tu restes et je veux que tu continues. Reviens sur moi comme avant._

_Gellert se redressa avec le sourire, puis il s'assit sur le bassin d'Albus._

_\- J'ai envie que tu me touches, Albus, souffla Gellert, le souffle court et le sorcier anglais n'hésita pas à reprendre en main le sexe de son jeune amant._

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Albus prit en main le sexe dressé de Gellert. Les deux sorciers venaient à peine de se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements et étaient nus, l'un contre l'autre, le mage noir assis sur le bassin du mage blanc.

\- J'ai envie que tu me touches, Albus, souffla Gellert.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on a pas beaucoup changé en presque trente ans.

\- Moins qu'on ne le croit sûrement. Combien de fois on a fait l'amour quand j'étais à Godric's Hollow, hein ? Une dizaine de fois… maximum.

\- Oui, à peu près une dizaine de fois si ma mémoire est bonne. Et depuis… en fait, je ne l'ai pas fait avec un autre.

\- On dirait que je t'ai marqué plus que je le croyais, alors, sourit Gellert, fier.

\- Et toi ? demanda Albus, plantant son regard dans celui de son amant, tout en caressant de ses doigts la zone de peau se trouvant autour de son nombril.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment important.

Albus fronça les sourcils et se tourna sur le côté, brusquement, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Gellert qui faillit se retrouver en bas du lit.

Il se redressa de justesse, prit sa baguette en main et la pointa sur Albus, l'air contrarié.

\- Et tu oses dire que c'est moi qui suis le plus jaloux des deux, s'énerva le mage noir, menaçant son amant du bout de sa baguette de Sureau. Baguette qu'Albus agrippa, arracha de la main du mage noir et reposa sur la table de nuit. Le sorcier aux cheveux roux agrippa la nuque de son amant et ce dernier se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser délicieusement, oubliant la dispute qui avait faillis commencer.

Bien sûr, Gellert aurait pu avouer qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit ni dans son coeur depuis l'été 1899, mais il avait trop de fierté pour l'avouer. Le dire aurait montré à Albus à quel point il tenait encore à lui et à quel point il l'aimait et il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. À quoi bon, puisque de toute façon Albus et lui allaient devoir se séparer dans quelques heures, mieux fallait ne pas se faire du mal inutilement et profiter de ce petit moment en dehors du temps et de la routine. Par contre, il se sentait flatté de savoir qu'Albus n'avait eu que lui dans sa vie. Ça prouvait vraiment que pour le sorcier anglais, il avait été plus qu'une amourette d'été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et voilà pour cet avant-dernier chapitre
> 
> j'espère que vous avez aimé le style de ces deux chapitres qui parlaient à la fois du présent et du passé d'Albus et Gellert.
> 
> à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de Redemption.
> 
> KitsuneA


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour
> 
> et voilà le dernier chapitre de Redemption.
> 
> Pour la suite qui s'appelle ''Addiction'', il faudra attendre un petit peu... je pense que je mettrai le chapitre 1 de cette suite à partir de début septembre. Une partie de la suite est déjà écrite, c'est pas ça le problème, mais je vais être occupée tout le mois d'Août avec la fin des vacances de mes enfants, leur reprise d'école le 19 août, l'anniversaire d'un de mes enfants fin août et un Appel à textes pour une ME, alors j'aurai pas le temps pour Addiction.
> 
> Bref, j'espère que ce début vous aura plu.
> 
> à tout bientôt
> 
> KitsuneA

Le jour pointait à peine quand Albus se réveilla dans les draps chauds, soyeux et couleur rouge et or. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement, s'asseyant dans le lit. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul. Où donc était passé Gellert Grindelwald ?

Il promena son regard partout dans la petite chambre de bonne et s'assit au bord du lit, les draps glissant et le laissant nu, les pieds touchant le sol. Il récupéra son caleçon long et le passa en se levant et son regard tomba sur sa baguette toujours posée sur la table de nuit à côté de celle de Gellert. La baguette de Sureau était posée là, près de la sienne et il lui aurait été facile de la prendre et de disparaître avec. Mais il n'en fit rien et laissa les deux baguettes sur la table de nuit. Il s'habilla rapidement, récupérant ses habits à différents endroit de la pièce, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il transplana sur le toit et vit Gellert, assis sur la corniche.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais parti, dit Albus en prenant place à côté de son amant de la nuit.

\- Pas sans ma baguette, jamais. Je l'ai laissé parce que j'ai pensé que tu la verrais et que tu saurais ainsi que je ne suis pas partit.

\- J'aurais pu partir avec et disparaître.

\- J'ai décidé de prendre le risque. Alors, tu vas quitter Paris aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, je vais rentrer chez moi. Et toi, tu vas rester ici ou t'en aller aussi ?

-Je vais rentrer quelques temps à Nurmengard. J'ai des choses à y faire. Le ministère des Affaires magiques va me lâcher un moment et je reviendrai quand j'aurai réaliser ce que je veux. Je vais me mettre à la recherche d'une autre des Reliques de la Mort.

\- Et pour le pacte ? demanda Albus, et Gellert sortit le bijou de sa poche, le fit tourner entre ses doigts et se leva. Albus l'imita et les deux hommes se firent face.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose. C'est très simple, on détruit ce pacte-ci en le changeant et on en passe un autre.

\- C'est ce dont on avait convenu. Mais je veux les conditions avant de te dire oui. Toutes les conditions.

\- D'accord. On pourra se battre l'un contre l'autre mais… sous deux conditions seulement. Il faudra que ce soit en Angleterre et, nous n'aurons droit qu'à un seul sort.

Albus ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Je ne comprends pas. On est gagnant à quel moment avec ce nouveau pacte ? Faut déjà que tu viennes en Angleterre un jour et je suppose que tu feras tout pour éviter ce pays puisque tu sauras que si tu y poses le pied, je pourrai me battre contre toi.

\- Je t'ai dit que je compte bien me remettre à la recherche des deux autres Reliques. Je veux me concentrer sur la pierre de résurrection d'abord et ensuite, la cape d'invisibilité et tu sais comme moi où je vais devoir me rendre pour remonter la piste de cette Relique.

\- Tu veux revenir à Godric's Hollow ?

\- Je n'aurai pas le choix si je veux mener à bien mon projet. Il est donc clair que je poserai le pied en Angleterre un jour où l'autre. Quant à savoir si ce sera dans un an, dix ans ou trente ans, ça, c'est une autre histoire, mais je te jure que je vais venir et on se battra à ce moment-là. Pense à bien choisir le sort que tu utiliseras. Si je gagne contre toi, je suis déjà en mesure de savoir ce qui va passer et si tu gagnes, bien entendu tu posséderas les Reliques que j'aurai en ma possession. Je ne peux pas te proposer autre chose. C'est ça ou rien.

Albus réfléchit quelques instants, puis il prit la main de Grindelwald et transplana pour revenir dans la chambre de bonne. Il prit sa baguette, s'entailla la main et attendit que Gellert en ai fait de même. Puis, ils joignirent leurs mains et fermèrent les yeux. Le bijou dans la main de Grindelwald se décomposa pour finir en un petit tas de poussière dans la paume de son propriétaire et deux gouttes de sang voletèrent au dessus des mains jointes des deux mages. Un nouveau bijou se format autour des gouttes de sang mêlées et il tomba doucement dans la main ouverte de Gellert.

Le mage noir regarda le bijou, puis le tendit à Albus qui secoua la tête.

\- Garde-le. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me balader avec cette fiole sur moi.

Gellert acquiesça et mit la nouvelle fiole -un peu différente de l'ancienne- dans sa poche, puis il tendit la baguette de Sureau à Albus qui cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas.

\- Prends-la en main, ressens sa puissance.

Albus hésita, mais finit par prendre dans sa main la baguette réputée puissante. Il la regarda sous tous les angles et la tint comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec la sienne. Il sentit un petit courant lui parcourir le corps.

\- Tu sens ? Tu réalises qu'elle aurait pu être à toi cette baguette ? Que tu pourrais utiliser toute cette puissance à bon escient.

\- Une telle puissance à un prix, Gellert. Je suis conscient de ça, alors que toi, tu n'as pas l'air de le réaliser pleinement.

Albus rendit la baguette de Sureau à Gellert qui la reprit délicatement.

\- Je dois passer au ministère des Affaires magiques, annonça Albus et Gellert acquiesça.

\- On se reverra, Albus.

Le mage noir approcha d'Albus, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, se recula et transplana aussitôt. La chambre de bonne se trouva soudain vide et Albus s'en alla rapidement. Il n'avait plus rien à faire là.

* * *

 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Plusieurs mois plus tard…

Albus regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau et soupira. Le temps passait lentement et rien ne comblait le vide que le sorcier ressentait au fond de lui. Les journaux ne parlaient plus de Grindelwald, le ministère surveillait les moindres faits et gestes d'Albus et il ne pouvait plus quitter Poudlard sans avoir au moins cinq Aurors qui lui emboîtaient le pas. Il avait interdiction de transplaner, interdiction de quitter la région de l'école de sorcellerie et interdiction d'avoir des contacts avec Newt Scamander. Il avait un peu l'impression de payer bien cher sa soirée et sa nuit passée avec Gellert à Paris. Mais... mais quand il y réfléchissait, ces moments avec son ancien amant lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien et lui avaient aussi permis de tourner la page sur un amour passé qui ne serait plus jamais le même. Ils avaient changés tous les deux et voyaient le monde et les choses plus du tout de la même façon.

Le sorcier se détourna du paysage quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il invita la personne à entrer et grimaça quand il vit que c'était Torquil Travers, l'employé du ministère de la magie qu'Albus n'appréciait pas du tout.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il, las.

\- Grindelwald a disparu de la circulation. C'est étrange, non ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Vous m'avez envoyé à Paris, j'ai fait mon possible, je l'ai trouvé mais il m'a échappé. Je suppose qu'il doit se cacher quelque part.

\- Et je parie que vous savez où il peut être. Vous le connaissez bien. Vous savez que je n'ignore pas ce que vous et lui avez été par le passé.

\- C'est du passé, justement. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous de plus que ce que j'ai tenté.

L'homme avança vers Albus, mauvais et se planta devant lui, le fixant dans les yeux sans ciller.

\- Je vais vous dire honnêtement ce que je pense de vous, Albus Dumbledore. Je n'aime pas du tout ce que Grindelwald et vous représentez l'un pour l'autre. C'est très malsain et pas du tout bien vu dans notre monde. Vous le savez. Je ne peux pas cautionner une telle chose.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Gellert et moi, c'est du passé. C'était y a presque trente ans.

\- Mais vous… vous éprouvez encore certaines choses pour cet homme malgré le criminel qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Albus fronça les sourcils, très mécontent.

\- Je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça. Vous m'accusez de couvrir Grindelwald, c'est cela ?

\- Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu échapper à un sorcier de votre trempe.

\- Grindelwald est mon égal. Je ne suis malheureusement pas supérieur à lui et je ne fais pas appel à la magie noire. Quand vous aurez eu Gellert Grindelwald en face de vous et que vous aurez tenté de vous battre contre lui, vous reviendrez me voir et on pourra discuter sans que j'ai le sentiment très désagréable que vous me prenez pour un agent double et un traître. Sortez de mon bureau !

Travers serra les dents à s'en faire péter la mâchoire, contrarié, mais il consentit à s'en aller sans un mot de plus.

Le professeur se retourna pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre et soupira encore une fois.

Il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas trop. Il était sûr d'une chose par contre, il allait devoir encore attendre, c'était certain. Plusieurs jours ? Plusieurs mois ? Plusieurs années ? Ça, seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

 

...à suivre...

**Author's Note:**

> j'avais prévenu que c'était court.
> 
> à bientôt pour le chapitre 2.
> 
> KitsuneA


End file.
